<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Garden by Aquattarius_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604931">A Special Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquattarius_Rain/pseuds/Aquattarius_Rain'>Aquattarius_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall of the Strongholds, Original Work, Relics of the Strongholds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Asexual Character, Blood, Cheating, Dark, Dark Academia, Dubious Consent, Everyone is kinda morally gray, F/F, Gen, Gore, Gothic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Lesbians, M/M, Mentions of Alexander Guocheng Liu/Kaedan Ryal Hernandez, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Misgendering, Murder, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Jiali Lumina Liu/Veronica Reylon, Original Work on Webnovel.com, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relics of the Strongholds - Freeform, She/They pronouns for Val, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Voyeurism, Yearning, implied polyamory, this is messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquattarius_Rain/pseuds/Aquattarius_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know, the rate of a plant’s growth depends on the fertilizer you use? The more organic, the faster the plant grows,” It seemed she had noticed Jiali looking at the plant.</p><p>“Oh?” Jiali already had an idea forming in her head of what Mina was trying to tell her and for some strange reason, she wasn’t concerned or even disgusted. After all, she had no right to judge.</p><p>Her hands were not clean either.</p><p>“Oh? How organic would you say yours is?” Jiali asked nonchalantly, but Mina knew what she was really asking.</p><p>“I would say...quite fresh. Are you not worried?” Mina asked, genuinely curious at how Jiali was not at all concerned.</p><p>“Well, would you? Kill me and bury me under your plants? I do not think I would have any complaints, although I do have to warn you that killing me is no easy feat. It is a beautiful garden, though.” She said, leaning down to look at a rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiali Lumina Liu/Minakshi Rowlock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the carriage rolled through the streets, the young woman sitting inside let out a sigh, gazing out the window. She could not help but feel slightly upset when she looked at the state of the kingdom she had come to. Grimmstol used to be a beautiful place, not only in its luxury but because of how equal it was. The poor were not looked down upon when the royal family was still in power, in fact, they were aided. They were all treated as equals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the woman could tell that the sentiment had been long abandoned. Buildings were half-burned, people were on the streets, begging, moaning for help and the woman felt a chill go through her as she saw the bruises and untended wounds. This was the treatment she had heard about. There were limp, unmoving bodies littered at sides of the streets, and the woman could see how thin and starved the people had been before they’d died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kingdom had gone from relatively rich to the poorest of the poor within weeks of the new Queen’s ascension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her chin on her hand as her eyes fell upon the castle where she would be staying for the next few days. Of course, it was her choice to go there, her brother and his beloved would not force her to go against her will, but she had been so bored. Nothing interesting ever happened in their kingdom anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad thing, of course, it meant that her brother was doing a wonderful job as the new emperor. It didn’t change the fact that the young empress, the younger sister of the Emperor, was bored out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when she had heard about the slow decline of the kingdom of Grimmstol. The kingdom with a tyrant queen who showed absolutely no mercy to anyone who might even be thinking of approaching her territory. The same tyrant queen who had seen innocent citizens whipped and beaten to death simply for the pleasure of watching those around her suffer. The Empress was a little upset that she could confirm that the Queen seemed to indeed abuse her subjects for the fun of it. Disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Empress had met the Queen a few times prior, at the political parties her brother would host. Something about the Queen had seemed…unsettlingly familiar. Jiali couldn’t shake the feeling that she was playing with something much more dangerous than she knew. Something about the way the woman was constantly brushing up against her, subtly touching her but excusing it as helping her gave her chills. The Empress had felt the woman’s fingers dig into her skin as she greeted another guest. The Queen seemed to have no qualms with showing how much she did not enjoy the Empress giving attention to anyone else, which the Empress found strange simply because the Queen and she were not well acquainted. But she digresses, it wasn’t as if she had outright denied the woman. Having powerful people in her favor was a skill that she had learned from her brother and his husband. It wouldn’t hurt if the Queen liked her a little too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in a way, looking back on it, she’d been correct and deadly mistaken at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if the Queen had not taken a liking to her and the Empress had not indulged her gross demonstrations of flirting, which was more like possessiveness in a strange way, it would not have been as easy as it was to arrange such a devious plot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Queen had left the party, her brother had asked her about the woman who had been flitting around his younger sister. The young empress had simply shaken her head with a mysterious smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no interest in her, in fact, I quite dislike her. A woman like her, so...greedy, possessive, and frankly disturbing, I really cannot see how she became Queen,” The Empress shifted her sleeve to rub at the growing marks while her brother’s eyes narrowed on them, “I cannot bear to think what a beautiful kingdom such as Grimmstol must have been reduced to under her rule. Perhaps, that is my only interest in her. The kingdom of Grimmstol.” She had said slyly, and her brother had chuckled darkly. His eyes asked the question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Empress smiled, “I am alright, really. Just slightly...Unnerved by her. I want to change that though. I want her to fear me. I do not enjoy having my place at the top of this food chain taken from me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you become so ruthless, A’Li? I am beginning to think that you should be ruling this kingdom instead of I.” He said quietly, as his beloved returned to his side after giving parting words to all the guests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nonsense, my dearest Gege. After all, the sole force of my mind could not compare to the terror of your social manipulation combined with your husband’s deadly talents. I would have never thought of a loophole such as that.” The empress laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My love, I shall be a bit late. I have some...garbage that I need to dispose of tonight.” Her brother’s beloved said, looking at the young empress and winking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Emperor simply sighed and smiled, “What would I ever do without the two of you?” He chuckled, “I will wait in our bedchambers till you finish with...whatever it is you need to do.” He said, leaning down to gently brush his lips against his husband’s, “Come to bed soon.” He murmured.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His husband, the King, nodded, and with a sweet smile, he walked away. However, both the young Empress and Emperor noticed the blade of the sword glinting as he walked away, which had been sheathed bare seconds ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if he admitted to being the one taking out all of our political adversaries, no one would believe him. Not even those he killed would believe he had done it. You have invited a true demon to be your husband.” The young empress said quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Emperor could not help but smile, “However, it would be false to say that we do not match each other well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is quite lucky that you both fell in love rather than hate; I wouldn’t dare imagine what would happen to all the kingdoms if you were to go head to head.” She teased, “Ah, I meant to ask. Is Naenia still here?” She asked, slightly worried. The young white-haired girl from another kingdom had caught the Empress’s attention, however, the Empress wished she had not had to notice what she had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is staying in the guest quarters. I couldn’t bear to send a child home alone in the dark.” The Emperor responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have someone check on her. That woman, the Queen of Grimmstol she-” The Empress scoffed in disgust, “I saw her dancing with Naenia. The way she was touching her was absolutely unacceptable. Naenia is a child, and the woman is over a decade older than her,” The Empress looked repulsed and so did the Emperor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have one of the maids check on her. A’Li, are you sure? I can already tell you what you want. I am correct in believing that you are going to ask me to arrange for you to go to Grimmstol soon, right?” The Emperor asked and his sister stayed silent for a moment before nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t take kindly to those who make my cherished ones uncomfortable. Besides, that kingdom has fallen into such a decline. It is quite obvious she was not meant for the throne and never bothered to learn how to rule. I believe I could do something to restore that kingdom to its former glory,” She said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A’Li, you have to remember,” The man turned to her, “I am not allied with Grimmstol as of yet. We are on neutral terms, which means once you cross into their lands, there will be very little I can do to aid you or assure your safety.” He warned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand, and I am willing to take that chance. Gege, in no offense to you, I’ve been so bored. Since you managed to settle most of the turmoil, I’ve had nothing to do. This gives me something to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, rubbing his temple, “I have no qualms about your ability to defend yourself. You being bored is precisely what I am afraid of. The last time you were ‘bored’...You know I do not like to remind you of how that ended but I have to be sure. Be careful, A’Li.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will. You do not need to worry, I will return home. It will not be like...that time,” The Empress shivered, "And I can assure you, my dear Gege,” She steeled herself with a self-assured look on her face, “One way or another, by the end of my visit, Grimmstol will have allied with us,” She said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After returning to her bedchambers for the night, she did not see her brother sitting on his throne, a hand stressfully running through his hair. She did not see his husband resting a hand on his shoulder as he spoke gently, “She will be careful. You do not need to worry. She’s a smart and strong woman, and you helped to raise her.  She was taught by the best.” He leaned down to softly kiss the Emperor’s cheek, “Now come to bed. I have taken care of our...problem.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Emperor looked up at his beloved and stood up, gently taking his love’s hands. “My love, how grateful I am to you that you are by my side.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s hands. He let go of his hands to cup his King's face, “I am so grateful…” He murmured, as he wiped away the splatter of blood highlighting the shorter man’s cheekbones. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As I am grateful for you, my darling.” The King murmured, gently touching his love’s lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost all was still that night, and in only a few weeks’ time, the Young Empress had been sent on her way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the carriage began to roll to the entrance of the castle, the young Empress quickly checked under the folds of her gown, smiling at the sight of the blade in the sheath, pressed against her thigh. She made sure that all of her poison needles were placed in her sleeves in a way where she could easily reach them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carriage finally stopped, and the door opened. She could see that the person holding their hand out to help her down was a young man, possibly one of the workers of the Grimmstol castle. She nodded, acknowledging him, but did not take his hand, opting to gracefully make her way off the carriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milady, her Highness the Queen requests to meet you in the throne room.” One of the workers said, and the young Empress nodded. Although they couldn’t see her expression under the hood of the cloak, they seemed to have understood that she was to walk alone, “It-It is straight down ahead of you, Milady.” One of the men stammered out. He sounded terrified, but it seemed as though he was scared for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Empress gave a small bow, “Thank you for the directions, kind Sir.” She said gently. She could see the workers’ shock and knew it was exactly as she had thought. There was absolutely no possibility that these workers were treated as anything more than dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she made her way through the open courtyard leading to the throne room, she noticed that there was a young woman working on the plants in a garden. Perhaps she would not have noticed the woman if they had not accidentally made direct eye contact. She thought she saw something on the woman’s face, but from so far away and through the open gates, she couldn’t tell exactly what it was. The Empress realized that the woman was definitely older than twenty but probably no older than the Empress herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Empress shook her head. Keeping the Queen waiting on her arrival was not the impression she wanted to give. She nodded to the young woman before hurriedly walking away, not noticing that the young woman’s worried eyes never left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…” The maid whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she approached the throne room, she could see a throne sitting atop a flight of stairs. On the throne was the familiar figure of the woman she had met at those parties. As she got closer, she could hear whispers of a conversation and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How sad. She ascended the throne forcefully and yet has no intention of being a good Queen. What was her purpose of even being the ruler of Grimmstol? It couldn’t have been money, the previous Princess was adamant about not allowing anyone to starve on the streets. Power? But what power does she wield if she does not have the support of the people? No, this is just sheer, pure, and absurd stupidity. She simply does not care enough, to the point where she’s telling those around her to do her job without any compensation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milady,” The woman smiled, gesturing for the Young Empress to come up the stairs. However, the Young Empress was not that easy. She curtsied, bowing down, and looking up with a smile as she lifted her cloak off her head, her chestnut brown hair slightly messy in its intricate design, but it only added to her natural beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness the Queen,” She addressed formally, bowing again. The Queen flopped her hand slightly as if to wave it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget the title. You may call me Veronica.” The Queen said, grinning at the Young Empress in a way that caused warning alarms to ring in the Empress’s mind. That grin was strangely familiar, and she felt a sort of cold terror deep inside her heart. She shoved it down and realized Veronica was almost leering at her, which the young Empress could only sigh internally about.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is making it quite easy for me to want to kill her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, you may call me Jiali.” The Empress said evenly, no difference in her tone. Veronica seemed to have noticed that she had no plans of coming up the stairs and glared darkly. Veronica’s eyes flashed and she clapped her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Jiali’s surprise, the young woman she’d seen tending to the garden had scurried into the room and dropped into a low bow, “Your Highness,” She said, and her voice was very soft, which Jiali had not expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, looking closer at the young woman, she felt that she shouldn’t have been surprised. The woman was much shorter than her, much smaller than her, but then again, Jiali wasn’t the shortest woman either. The young woman had mostly caught her eye due to her unnatural hair color. Her hair was light blue, and it had been tied and pinned messily out of her face, but it didn’t stop a few stray strands from falling in her face. She was wearing a simple faded blue blouse tucked into a long brown skirt which should have reached her feet but had tears all aligned the bottom. The long white apron glowed against her tan skin, and Jiali’s eyes finally landed on her face, and her eyes were immediately focused on the marks-no, the ink etched into her skin, drawing attention to her right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jiali had never seen eyes like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked to pride herself on being able to read people, eyes were the gateway to the soul, and she was a fine reader. And yet something about this woman...Jiali could not put her finger on it. Her gaze was not the demure, frightened, frail gaze that the other servants had, and yet there was a coolness to her eyes, as though she knew that she did not have to fear the Queen, not for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her to her chamber. Get her settled in. You shall join me for dinner.” Jiali could tell that she was not given a choice in this matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman bowed again, replying, “Of course, Your Highness.” She turned to the young Empress, “The groundsmaster has already moved your carriage and your belongings have been brought up to your chambers. If My Lady would be as gracious as to follow me?” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali smiled lightly before nodding. She heard Veronica growl, “I told you that you were to take everything down to the du-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re all too kind. I will leave myself in your care.” Jiali said, calmly cutting off Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the young Empress and the servant left the room, Jiali looked at the young woman. Her steps were confident, measured, not what she would expect from a servant who should have been terrified of her master. They walked in silence, and soon, it was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come here?” The young woman asked quietly. Jiali hummed quietly as she thought of how to explain that she had come here to kill the same woman that had offered her a comfortable stay during her time in Grimmstol. Before she could say, the young woman continued, “You must know how dangerous it is here, how dangerous </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve still come here? If I may speak freely…” The servant looked to Jiali for permission and she nodded, “...You are a very interesting woman, my lady. Why would you specifically come here? You are the last person who should be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why would that be?” Jiali asked, surprised at how steadily the woman said that. It was at that moment that the woman’s steps faltered, and she turned to look at the Empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly not recognize her?” She asked in disbelief, “I would have thought with how much she said...Never mind. It’s not safe for you here, but I feel as though I will not be able to convince you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali did not respond, but she had to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps my interests in this Queen are her kingdom and the young woman who seems to be her servant, but an odd one at that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stay here will not be an easy one. Times are changing, and things are becoming...much more dangerous.” The young woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali couldn’t help the smile that broke through, looking down at her hands to make sure the woman couldn’t see the dark glint of excitement in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the lords for that,” Jiali said, and the young woman looked at her, confused, “I’ve been bored for too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman looked as surprised as Jiali as a quiet laugh tore out of the maid. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and somehow, the dark brown of her eyes looked even warmer for a moment, the contrast between her stare at Veronica moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jiali a couple of minutes to understand what the young woman’s eyes held towards Veronica. It had been cold. Pure, unadulterated, unattached coldness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady, I’m starting to believe that perhaps, you might be accustomed to the chaos that may occur here. Perhaps you may be the puppeteer behind the chaos. Perhaps, I do not need to worry as much as I thought,” She smiled as the two tracked up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumina,” Jiali blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady?” The young woman looked at her, confusion written across her face as she held her hand out for Jiali to take and lead up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Lumina. Or Lady Lumina, whichever is more comfortable for you.” Jiali said, resting her hand gently on top of the smaller hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman seemed surprised, but the expression settled into something akin to fond amusement, “Lady Lumina it is, then. I must thank my Lady for blessing a poor servant such as myself with this opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was suspicious. After all, it was quite surprising that someone as young as her, especially a servant, would have the same manner and class of etiquette as someone of royalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your name? It would be quite rude for me to address you without it.” Jiali asked, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...Indeed it might be. This humble servant’s name is Mina. And all I can say is, I must apologize in advance for what will happen during your stay here. Simply understand that this is the only way,” The young woman said cryptically, as she pushed open the doors to the large chambers, waiting outside the doors, “I will return to escort you to dinner in a few hours. If My Lady needs anything, ring the bell, and I or someone else will come to assist you.” The young woman bowed and left before Jiali could question her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali closed the door behind her as she began to search the room around her. As she carefully went through everything, a smirk spread on her face as her dress brushed up on something thin that felt as though it was moving. She leaned down, gently touching the wire, which led up to what looked like a sharp blade aiming right where her head would have been if she had slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she undressed, she used the blade strapped to her thigh to cut the wire and watched as the sword impaled the bed so violently that the mattress bounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite underwhelming, if I am being honest,” Jiali sighed, but her eyes were hardened, “And yet that would not have killed me. I can understand trying to kill me, but for what purpose would she want me injured to the point of immobility?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evening fell quickly as Jiali got settled into the castle, and yet she seemed to find something a bit strange. All the staff of the castle were silent and would not even look her in the eye when Veronica was in the room, yet when she was gone, they seemed to be trying to tell her something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the worry and pity in their eyes. The only person who did not look at her that way was Mina, and yet she could feel concern and something else radiating from the young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems as though everyone else here has the same idea as you,” Jiali said amusedly, as she walked beside Mina who was escorting her to the library. Jiali had seemed lonely and bored, so Mina had recommended she go to the library to keep busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what might you mean by that, Lady Lumina?” Mina asked, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her head up to look at the taller woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to warn me of something earlier. I cannot say I know what you were speaking of and yet...Everyone else seems to want to say something and yet they all hesitate. Is it about Veronica?” Jiali asked as Mina unlocked the giant doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I would tell you, but there are eyes everywhere. Saying anything could only cause more problems for you.” Mina responded, swinging the doors open. Then, she turned to Jiali, “I will be here in two hours to escort you to the dining hall. Best not to keep her Highness waiting,” There was a sort of spite in her voice when she said the title. Jiali kept that in the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mina,” She said softly, smiling genuinely. She didn’t expect the shorter woman to turn her head to the side and cough, covering the red blush spreading across her face. Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my honor, my Lady,” She responded, before leaving. Jiali wandered the huge library, walking through the towering aisles of books, fingers dragging gently on the wooden shelves. As read through some books here and there, she eventually reached the back of the library. While looking for another short novel, she noticed a box hidden in between books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, she looked at the number lock on it, realizing she had to spin the dial to the correct number. She looked at the lock itself to see if there were any clues on it, and was intrigued to feel grooves on the back of the lock, as if words had been engraved in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the closest piece of paper and dipped the pen in ink. As she traced the lock with the pad of her finger, she copied the movements with her other hand, transferring it onto the paper. As she finished, she held up the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of dread crept up on her as she read the words silently to herself, “How old was Jiali when she left the kingdom of Grimmstol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, as her eyes scanned those words over and over and over and over-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> was supposed to know that. In fact, there were very few selected people that remembered she lived in Grimmstol in the first place, let alone that she had left at a certain age. Hands shaking, she reached to the lock and input the numbers one and seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lock clicked open, and Jiali scrambled to see what was inside, quickly pulling out the slips of paper and flipping them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the bile creeping up as she saw pictures of herself, ranging from as young as fifteen years old to as recent as a week earlier at the last party in Wolvelsey when Jiali had seen Veronica.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dining Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Slight dubious consent, PTSD, abusive relationships, implied sexual assault, physical assault, misgendering, sexual assault of minors, mentions of pedophilia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she could come to some certain conclusion, she heard a knock from outside the library, “Lady Lumina, it is time for dinner,” Mina’s soft voice could be heard.</p><p>“Alright, I-Give me a moment, I will be there,” Jiali took a moment to collect herself and calm her breathing. She quickly put everything back into the box and locked it, quickly heading back to the doors where Mina was waiting. Mina could tell Jiali was not in any mood to talk and was silent for a while as they walked quietly through the halls of the castle.</p><p>“Did you find it?” Mina asked quietly, and Jiali somehow felt that this was being directed to the box. She nodded. Mina hummed in affirmation under her breath, “Do you understand why we said you cannot be here?”  </p><p>“Who is she exactly? The pictures...Who has she gotten them from? How did she get those photos of me as a teenager? All of those look as though I was not aware of them being taken,” Jiali said, and Mina hesitantly put her hand on her shoulder as she looked around wildly.</p><p>“I...The necklace. Did you see the necklace?” She asked worriedly, and just by seeing the confusion on Jiali’s face, she sighed, “She must have taken it out earlier. For what reason, I do not know, but-”</p><p>They both froze as they heard clanking footsteps around the corner. Mina quickly turned them away and started walking, whispering quietly, “Stay calm. Act as though we said nothing.”</p><p>They walked a bit slower as the guard seemed to catch up to them, “Mina, I suggest you hurry up. Her Highness the Queen has sent me to tell you that if you do not bring her soon then she...will take her anger out on...Val,” He said the last part in a concerned whisper, “Be careful. She is using Val against you because of…” His eyes flitted to Jiali.</p><p>Jiali looked at Mina and her confusion turned into worry as the smaller woman had turned almost white as a ghost, trembling slightly with her eyes widened. Jiali decided now was not the time to ask.</p><p>“Shall we go?” Jiali asked softly, and Mina seemed to snap out of it, looking between Jiali and the guard. Then, as if she was making a difficult decision, she nodded and led the way. However, the guard’s words echoed in Jiali’s head.</p><p>Who exactly <em> was </em> this woman? Jiali was beginning to think that she should have paid more attention to the castle staffs’ warning.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jiali asked, gently putting her hand on Mina’s shoulder, “You seem a little bit…”</p><p>“Lady Lumina will have to forgive me for my moment of weakness, but I should warn her,” Mina seemed to have pulled herself together to the point where it seemed like nothing had happened, “Her Highness the Queen is not someone you should be trying, especially not you. She...She likes her women strong-willed, powerful, beautiful, so she can…” Mina hesitated before saying the next part, her voice trembling slightly, “Break them down, in her way.”</p><p>“Is that...Is that how you see me?” Jiali asked, a part of her touched, “You needn’t worry, I understand that the person I am going up against is much more complicated than I originally thought. I will be more careful.” She said.</p><p>“Lady Lumina,” Mina said seriously, turning the taller lady to look at her, “Promise me that the moment you feel like you are in danger, you will leave. I...I do not want to think about what might happen if she decides…”</p><p>Jiali felt her heart flutter at the woman’s sincereness, and some part of her felt that it was very familiar, “I will be fine, you do not need to worry so much about me. I am here on a mission and while I can leave at any time, I believe I can succeed here.” She gently put her hand on Mina’s cheek.</p><p>Mina flushed pink but Jiali noticed the woman melted into her hand a little, “I will not be able to convince you to leave, will I?” She sighed.</p><p>“Do not take it personally, my dear,” Mina seemed even more flustered with the pet name, “I am someone who does not listen to anyone, not even my brother, and he is the emperor. I will be fine.” She reassured her.</p><p>Mina seemed to hesitate, “If you need to...Get out for a while, you may summon me at any time. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. She will not hurt you again.” She said, a fire burning in her eyes.</p><p>Jiali felt like a moth, drawn to the flame in the younger’s eyes, the flame in the younger and somehow, she wanted to see that flame in her eye calm to a gentle hearth, softness directed at her, soft hands gently carding through her hair, on her shoulders, lips soft on her cheek, forehead, lips…</p><p>“Have we...Have we met before?” Jiali asked hesitantly, and Mina just smiled in a way that gave her no answers. However, Jiali knew how to read people.</p><p>That was definitely a nonverbal “yes”.</p><p>In a few minutes, Jiali found herself at the dining hall and felt a bit of annoyance as Mina stepped away from her. </p><p>Throughout most of dinner, no one came in and out, except for occasional chefs bringing in food. Jiali sat at the long table, following the long platters of food until her eyes met with the Queen sitting at the other end. </p><p>“Lady Jiali, is the food not to your liking?” Veronica asked, her stare directed at the woman. Jiali smiled diplomatically before shaking her head.</p><p>“It looks wonderful, Queen Veronica, I was just lost in my head a little. This is quite a beautiful castle. A young woman such as me can get lost in admiring it’s beauty, you know?” Jiali asked, looking up at the arching ceilings above them as the fire at the hearth shrouded the room in a warm glow. And yet, nothing about it was warm, it was hot, and it was burning. Jiali was slightly on edge and she did not enjoy anything about it. It was different from the euphoric rush that she normally felt during a tense moment like this. Something about this was different. She was beginning to get the feeling that the person she was dealing with had much more information about her than she thought, that this person may not be as mentally sound. The last time she had been this apprehensive…</p><p>
  <em> “I asked you where you went, Jiali,” The woman’s low voice growled and as the teenager let out a yell, her back hitting the door a bit too hard. The girl let out a whimper as the older woman’s hand tightened on her wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I swear, I-I only went to the grocery market! I am not going anywhere else Annika, believe me!” The girl said, and the fear in her voice was apparent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do not lie to me!” The woman screamed and slammed the girl harshly against the door, and she cried out as she felt the handle dig into her back, “You think that I am blind? That I would not see you? Do you take me for a fool?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you talking about, Annika? I really do not know!” Jiali cried out in desperation, and gasped as a hand painfully tightened around her throat, “Annika, I cannot-I cannot breathe-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who was that man? Did you really think you could go out there and flirt with other people and I would not notice?” The older woman growled and Jiali wracked through her mind searching for who she might be talking about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who-Who are you…” She gasped, “Who are you even talking about?” Jiali finally managed to get out. It had turned out to be the wrong thing to say as the woman had only gotten angrier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The guy outside the grocery market. Do you think I could not see him holding your hand? You have fucking nerves, Jiali, lying to my face,” The woman said, slapping the girl across the face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It finally occurred to Jiali what she was talking about, “Kaedan? That was my brother’s lover! Annika, he was just helping me pick up the bags I dropped!” She pleaded, and the woman finally let her go, but she seemed to be contemplating something, and then- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The grip on her arm was back, “What did you tell him. He must have asked-What did you say to him. If you told him-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing! Annika, I just told him I was fine and he and Xander didn’t need to worry! I promise, I did not say anything!” Jiali didn’t mention that she wouldn’t have needed to say anything. Kaedan and Xander never believed her when she said she was alright, and for once, she was grateful for that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The woman was silent for a while before she dragged Jiali by the arm which would definitely have bruises on it. “Where-What are you doing?” Jiali managed to stutter out as she tripped over the small table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The woman looked back at her with a look of pure contempt and malice, and Jiali wondered how she ever thought this woman loved her, wondered why she hadn’t left before her life was put at risk, “You need to be reminded who you belong to. I guess you didn’t learn after the last time and that foolish little scarred girl.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jiali cried herself to sleep. </em>
</p><p>“If you would like, I could give you a tour of the castle. All of the servants would leave, it would be just the two of us.” Veronica said immediately, and that snapped Jiali out of the trance she’d fallen into. It had been so long since she had thought about that. She’d compartmentalized it so much she could not even remember what Annika’s voice sounded like. There were warning bells going off in her head but Annika had disappeared after Jiali had left Grimmstol. Jiali realized she should answer Veronica before she seemed any more suspicious.</p><p>“But it is raining outside. Where would they go?” Jiali asked, looking out the window at the pouring rain. </p><p>“Why does it matter? They’re simply servants,” Veronica asked, impatient. Jiayi noticed the other woman’s grip on her fork was tight, her fingers clinging tightly around the handle. Jiali looked away and back out the window.</p><p>“A few of them are on the elderly side, are they not? Would they survive a storm such as this? I’m inclined to think not.” She responded loftily.</p><p>Veronica laughed, it was a jarring, sharp, piercing noise, one that Jiayi found absolutely horrendous to hear, “As I said, Lady Jiali, they are only servants. I have enough to make up for a few losses.” She said.</p><p><em> This truly is the attitude of someone who abuses the power given to them. Or in her case, that she forcefully took. It’s probably safer to stay on her good side, I have reasons to believe she has not revealed all that she knows. </em> Her mind flitted back to the pictures in the box.</p><p>“I’d prefer not. Leave them be, I have no qualms about seeing all the sights of this castle with those who take care of it on the grounds. Let them do as they need.” Jiali said softly, and it seemed that Veronica knew there'd be no use in arguing. She slumped back into her seat and began eating again.</p><p>“I quite liked my chambers, a very beautiful view. And a beautiful setup,” Jiali said smoothly, changing the topic, “It seems quite the luxury, especially for someone who is only staying for a few nights.” She said.</p><p>Veronica waved her hand, “This is nothing. However, if you do wish to pay me back, I can think of a few ways.” The woman said. Jiali had to stop herself from physically shivering. Something about the way that she said that...Jiali had the feeling that there might not be a choice in that statement. This was much more dangerous for her than she’d anticipated.</p><p>If she made the first move, it would be easier for her to control how far this may go. As much as she didn’t want to...</p><p>She simply nodded her head silently, hoping the woman would not continue. To her relief, she did not. Jiali spoke again, this time, reaching to take a string of round, juicy grapes and delicately biting it off the stem. When she looked back at Veronica knowingly, she could see the hunger in the woman’s eyes. </p><p>She swallowed the grape. <em> The faster I get this over with and earn her trust, the quicker I can kill her and get out of here. </em></p><p>“I did however get a bit...Tied up as I was changing. You should watch where you leave your loose threads, my Queen. You’d never know who could trip on it.” Jiali smiled sweetly, but her smile did not reach her eyes. </p><p>Veronica seemed to get angry at this, strangely, but took a deep breath, calming herself, “Are you perhaps making fun of me, Jiali?” Something about the way Veronica said her name didn’t sit right with Jiali. In fact, it was too familiar for her liking.</p><p>“Nothing of the sort, my Queen. I simply thought I should let you know,” Jiali said, treading carefully with her words, trying not to imply any second meanings with her words.</p><p>There was silence for a few moments before Veronica spoke again, “There was another purpose of bringing you here. Having you stay here,” Jiali decided not to mention that it was quite obvious from the start and let her continue, “I want to marry you.”</p><p>Jiali was shocked for a minute before finally letting out a sigh. This was something she had to clarify, “Might I remind you that the kingdom of Grimmstol is not yet allied with Wolvesley? I accept no advances in marriage until they are run by my brother, and he too gives his blessing, since both of my parents are deceased as of now. I am not ready to become the wife of anyone just yet.” She said seriously.</p><p>“If your brother was to accept?” Veronica asked, almost cutting into Jiali’s words.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“If I was to propose,” Veronica said slowly, “And I asked your brother for permission, and he gave his blessing, then we would be wed?” </p><p>Jiali took a deep, tired breath as she stood up and slowly made her way over to Veronica. She gently placed one hand on the arm of the chair and leaned down to face the Queen, her hair had been taken out of its intricate pins and clips and was wavy, falling down her shoulders like a waterfall.</p><p>“My brother respects and values my opinion very much. Even if he were to accept a marriage proposal on my behalf, if he knew that I was against it, he would never follow through. The first person’s permission that you must receive is mine, and mine alone. Then you may trouble my brother,” She said calmly and turned to leave. </p><p>She felt an arm tightly grab onto hers, clasping tightly at her wrist. Jiali froze, praying that her terror was not showing through. She was tortured with memories of a similar grip on her wrist, bruises digging into her soft skin, dark blue and vermillion. </p><p>“That was not a choice, Empress Jiali. You will marry me, whether you want to or not,” There it was. That same feeling of not having a choice that Jiali had feared even as a teenager. Especially as a teenager.</p><p>“I have said I have no intentions of becoming a wife yet. Now, if you would please unhand me?” Jiali asked, keeping her temper in check, trying not to rip her hand away in case it would lead the Queen to become angry.</p><p>The hand didn’t move.</p><p>“Unhand me. I will not repeat it again.” Jiali said, her eyes hardening as she let a small fraction of the hatred she harbored for the woman into her eyes. Before she even thought about it, she was pressing hatred from another part of her mind, one she had locked away. She had begun counting down, if Veronica did not let go of her within ten seconds, she would knock her out. But it seemed that she didn’t have to go that far.</p><p>“Y-Your Highness the Queen, E-Empress Jiali,” It was a young child, no more than sixteen years old. At first glance, Jiali could not tell the gender of the child, as they were wearing the male staff’s clothing but looking at the long hair and the way it had been done, Jiali had thought perhaps they might be a girl. In an attempt to not misgender them, Jiali decided to think of them neutrally.</p><p>Veronica had let go of Jiali’s arm in surprise and her eyes narrowed on the girl as she muttered, “You. Did I not tell you to cut your hair? Instead, you trick one of those idiots into putting it up for you. I’ll deal with you later. I should be harsher, then perhaps you’ll not forget what you are,” She glared at the servant.</p><p>The child trembled and Jiali felt the need to reach out to them. What exactly had this child been through that simply those words could cause such a vivid reaction of fear? Jiali did not have the opportunity to do or say anything before the child bowed quickly and left the room. Jiali had moved a safe distance away and was returning to her seat before she heard Veronica’s voice.</p><p>“You will marry me. Even if it means keeping you from going back to Wolvesley,” She said lowly.</p><p>Jiali’s breath caught as she sat down. She should have listened to her brother. There was no way he could help her here without starting a war, and Jiali would not wish for him to start a war for her. She’d have to navigate her way through this herself. She put her hands on the table in front of her, “Let us not speak of this tonight. I am staying a few more days, and I’d rather not make this more awkward than it needs to be.” She said, forcing a smile. </p><p>Veronica was looking at her, but not exactly. Jiali traced her path of vision to see that she was looking at the goblet filled with what she assumed to be a sort of alcoholic drink. “Lady Jiali, why did you not drink any of your beverage?” She asked, curious.</p><p>Jiali smiled sweetly, “Oh, I simply did not feel like indulging in wine today. I hope this does not offend you.” </p><p>“Not at all, in fact, I wish you had informed me earlier, I would have chosen something different for tonight then,” Veronica said, as she held up her own goblet and took a drink from it. As she placed it down, she stood up. “We should retire for the night,” The Queen said.</p><p>Jiali hummed in agreement and followed the woman out of the room, but quickly turned back, “I believe I left my fan in at the table, would you mind if I retrieved it?” She asked delicately. </p><p>Veronica frowned, “I could have one of the servants return it to you.” She said, and Jiali shook her head.</p><p>“It was a very important gift from my brother’s beloved to me. I’d prefer no one else but I touched it,” She said and bowed, “Forgive me.” </p><p>“Very well. I shall wait here.” Veronica said, crossing her arms as Jiali walked back into the room. She grabbed the goblet from her side of the table and dipped some of it onto the plate, surprised as she saw the white powder in it. She would have expected it to be a poison, not a sleeping drug, although that caused her to worry. It tugged at her memory and she could vaguely remember seeing another cup somewhere else, on a small table for two, and she remembered not noticing the powder in the drink. She could feel herself slipping away but quickly pinched herself before she could get carried away. Now was not the time. She had to navigate this carefully. She was not going to allow herself to be a victim, not again. The safest option right now would be to convince Veronica that Jiali was willing, so she would not try anything brash to get what she wanted.</p><p>She returned to Veronica’s side soon, holding her fan and taking the other woman’s arm which was held out for her. As they reached the fork in the path as Jiali would have to go one way and Veronica would have to go the other, Jiali stopped the other woman with a hand on her arm. </p><p><em> Here goes nothing, </em> She thought to herself, <em> As much as I don’t really want to do this, at least I’m not gaining or losing anything from it personally. At least this way, this is on my terms. </em></p><p>“I do not believe…” She said slowly, “...That I wish to return to my chambers tonight.” </p><p>Veronica looked at her in surprise but there was an eagerness as well, “I knew you would change your mind,” She moved closer to Jiali. However, Jiali pressed a finger to Veronica’s lips, pushing the woman back slightly.</p><p>“However,” Jiali said, sternly, “What I say goes. I am the one in charge here,” She said, switching to dragging Veronica’s lips with her thumb, “Isn’t that right, Veronica?”</p><p>The hand holding onto Jiali tightened when she said the Queen’s name in the sultry drawl as Veronica led them further and further away from the room that Jiali knew for sure had a knife through its pillow. After all, she’d left it there as a sign, as a message.</p><p>Falling into bed was not hard, Jiali knew how it worked. The gentle fabric of the simple dressing gown and robes slipped off of her body until she was only in the thin, sheer inner robes. The room was growing warmer, sweat beginning to form at her temples while the woman under her buried her face in Jiali’s neck, biting down. </p><p>Jiali decided to ignore it as her hands explore the rest of the other woman. This was not an act of indulgence nor pleasure, it had never been that way for Jiali. This was her at her most tactical, her hands and mouth searching out the weakest parts of the woman’s body. If she were to simply press a bit harder at certain pressure points, the woman would collapse on top of her, completely knocked out. She noticed Veronica would avoid putting too much focus on her left leg and how it was quite easy to push her down when the woman had run through her initial burst of stamina. </p><p>And it was only when Veronica had roughly pushed her over and her hands gripped Jiali’s waist in a certain, terrifyingly familiar way that Jiali finally put it together. Her eyes widened and she wordlessly muttered a name in fear, letting the nausea wash over her as the other woman had not noticed the way Jiali had frozen up. She shoved her hand in her mouth to stop the scream from crawling up her throat and fought hard to keep back the panic from leaving her completely immobile. Of course, Veronica didn’t notice. Or she didn’t care.</p><p>She never had before either.</p><p>By the time Veronica had fallen asleep, Jiali could feel her eyes burning from holding back her tears. She quickly slipped on her robes, not even bothering to tie them properly as she stumbled out of the room into the nearest bathroom. She gasped heaving breaths, gripping the sink as she leaned her head against the mirror. She saw the drops of water dripping into the sink and realized they were her own tears. She furiously wiped them away, slamming her fist down on the vanity.</p><p>“Damn it, Jiali, for once in your life, could you have listened to your brother? He’s always right about these things,” She whispered to herself, trying to keep her voice steady. He had warned her. And he’d been completely right.</p><p>
  <em> “Jiali, she is four years older than you,” Her brother sighed, “I am obligated to stop this, it shouldn’t even be legal! You’re still a child, Jiali, and she’s a legal adult!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care, she loves me! She really loves me and I’m not going to give her up!” Jiali yelled back at him, “You were the one who said age doesn’t matter-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Liu Jiali, you know what I meant by that. I wasn’t talking about a relationship between an adult and a minor! A twenty-five year old with a twenty-nine-year-old is different from a fifteen-year-old and a nineteen-year-old!” He shot back, his voice had anger in it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She hasn’t done anything bad! She literally only took me out on three dates, that’s it-” Jiali began to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And she took you to a tavern?! Jiali, did you really think I wouldn’t find out? She had to have lied to get you in there! You started meeting her because you were bored and she was different, but I cannot just let you make a mistake! At least wait until you’re both legal!” He exclaimed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re not my father, you can’t tell me what to do!” Jiali screamed and they both fell into silence at that. Jiali wanted to apologize. She knew she should apologize. But her stupid, teenage-addled mind was too proud and stuck up to apologize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re right, I’m not Father,” Xander said, and Jiali saw that his eyes were burning in determination, “But I am your brother and legal guardian, and I’m telling you that you are not allowed to see her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That night was the first night Jiali had run away from home. </em>
</p><p>“God damn it,” Jiali whimpered, wiping away her tears slightly slower so that she wouldn’t scratch up her face, “He was right. Anytime I’m bored, I put myself in danger…” She sniffled, but tightened her fingers on the edge of the sink, “Come on. Get a grip. You still have a chance. You have something against her. She doesn’t know that you know who she is.” She muttered.</p><p>Suddenly, Jiali jumped as someone knocked gently on the door to the bathroom and she grabbed the candelabra pointing it at the door.</p><p>“Lady Lumina?” Jiali almost melted in relief when she heard the familiar, soft voice of the blue-haired woman with fire in her eyes, “I’m going to open the door, is that alright?” She asked gently.</p><p>Jiali forgot that Mina couldn’t see her nodded and put the candelabra on the vanity, wiping her eyes as she murmured a quiet, “Yes.”</p><p>As the door opened, she saw Mina standing in the doorway but a shorter figure standing slightly behind her, peeking behind the other woman. Jiali recognized her as the child who had interrupted Veronica and her at dinner.</p><p>Mina turned to the younger, and Jiali also noticed that the child was no longer wearing the male staff uniform but rather a simple blouse and skirt, “Thank you for getting me, Val. Remember, make sure you’re wearing the male uniform when Veronica is awake, and tuck your hair into a cap, just to be safe, alright?” She asked gently.</p><p>The child nodded and looked at Jiali with a look of pity and understanding before running off.</p><p>“Val heard you were crying in here, and she knocked a few times, and I have a feeling you didn't hear her. She came looking for me,” Mina said, stepping closer carefully.</p><p>“Oh,” Jiali said with a slightly punched out voice, “I kept thinking of her as...them because I didn’t know…”</p><p>Mina laughed softly, “They’re okay with that, too. Either works, she or they. Lady Lumina, are you…” She stepped close enough to gently tilt Jiali’s face downwards so she could examine her face.</p><p>Jiali was sure that Mina could read her like an open book, especially when she saw Mina’s eyes widen, and then go impossibly soft and sad.</p><p>“Oh, darling, you’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” Mina asked sadly, and pulled Jiali in gently, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly and Jiali sobbed into her shoulder. Mina gently stroked her back, letting the taller hide her face in her neck.</p><p>“How did she-I can’t believe...How the hell do I get out of this, I barely managed to escape once, she won’t let me go again, she’s already so fixated on marrying me-” Jiali choked out and Mina gently pushed Jiali’s face further in her shoulder as she gently stroked her hair.</p><p>“I promised, didn’t I? I won’t let her hurt you again. You’re going to get out of this and you’ll see your brother again. I won’t break my promise,” Mina said fiercely. Jiali tried to quiet her sobs.</p><p>“Just...Who are you? I know that I know you, how do I know you?” Jiali asked, her mouth moving against Mina’s shoulder. She felt Mina take a deep breath as she seemed to get ready to answer.</p><p>“Do you remember that girl who managed to illegally get you through the catacombs and on to the ship to Wolvesley?” Mina asked quietly, and Jiali pulled back and cupped Mina’s face, scrutinizing it. </p><p>Then, she gasped, “It’s you! I’ve been looking for you for years!” She exclaimed, hugging Mina tightly. </p><p>“Me?” Mina asked in surprise.</p><p>“I...I never got to thank you officially for what you did for me then. You...Saved my life,” Jiali said, and leaned her forehead against Mina’s, “Thank you, so much. I owe you my life.”</p><p>Mina was truly flustered as she spluttered, “Ah-It’s nothing like that, really, I-I did it because I...I wanted to.”</p><p>“But how did you…” Jiali asked carefully, looking over Mina quickly, hoping she wouldn’t have to complete her sentence.</p><p>“How did I get here?” Mina laughed dryly, “After you left, she lost her mind. Killed the King and Queen and forcefully took the throne. She went through and killed hundreds of people until I came out and said I was the one who helped you escape. I could not...I could not just stand there and watch ehr kill innocent people while searching for me. If only I knew she would not have stopped either way. She gains pleasure from other people’s pain. That is why I was so scared for you. She really did take pleasure out of my pain and torture.” Mina said.</p><p>Jiali felt the cold shiver down her back, “...Then...To you...Did she…” She asked quietly, not wanting to speak out loud what she was asking but Mina seemed to understand and swallowed heavily.</p><p>“She tried. I believe I was sixteen at the time. As I understood what she was going to do, I almost bit my own tongue out. She realized soon enough that anytime she even tried, I would do something of that sort. She wanted to have her fun, and her fun was keeping me alive only to torture me. She gave up quickly. I swore to the people she hurt that I would get revenge. Revenge for you, me…” Mina braced herself, “Val.”</p><p>Jiali froze.</p><p>“No...Val, too?” She asked, her voice hoarse as the horror of the situation sunk in, “She is-She is just a child. Why would she...How could she…”</p><p>Mina held her tightly, “The signs were there. Whether you consider it or not, you were a child as well. I was a child. Val...I have been doing everything I can for but when I am not at the castle..” She said, trailing off, “...The last time I came back from a longer trip for Veronica, Val would flinch anytime she was addressed with any other pronoun than ‘he’. The child was so scared to be herself.” She explained quietly.</p><p>Jiali remembered something Veronica had said earlier when she had first seen Val, “<em> Remember what you are.” </em> She felt sick to the stomach.</p><p>She stepped back and held Mina in her arms, “I-I have to do something. Now that I know this, I cannot just-just leave. Not while she is out here, being the fucking<em> monster </em> that she is,” Jiali said, anger rushing through her.</p><p>Mina smiled sadly and tucked a piece of Jiali’s hair, “I know. I wish I could tell you to look after yourself first, but I know that will not work. Would you come with me?” Mina asked, holding out her hand to Jiali.</p><p>Jiali didn’t hesitate. She needed to get out of the castle. She needed to think and she was not going to be able to do it there. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: ALWAYS MAKE SURE YOUR PARTNER IS FULLY CONSENTING. YOU ARE NOT OBLIGATED TO GIVE ANYONE SEXUAL FAVORS. THIS FIC IS NOT A GUIDE TO HEALTHY SEXUAL EXPERIENCES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of murder<br/>CW: Mild sexual content, mentions of past abusive relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mina carefully led her down the grand staircase, one hand in hers and the other holding a lantern. As they got to the entrance, Jiali had to hold back her laugh as Mina looked out into the rain, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sure the rain would not be as heavy and yet my rotten luck has gotten to me again,” She glared and Jiali found her pout absolutely adorable, “Forgive me for a moment, my Lady,” She felt a sense of warmth at the change in the title but felt cold as Mina moved her hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali gently took it and took the umbrella that Mina had been reaching for, opening it up effortlessly and swinging it over the two, “I can hold the umbrella, Mina, no need to worry. Besides, my height makes it more advantageous that I hold it,” She smiled and for a moment, she thought she felt Mina’s breath catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Alright,” Mina said weakly, and the two stepped out into the rain, and Jiali shifted her hand from resting gently in Mina’s to around Mina’s shoulder, pressing her closer. She knew for sure that Mina had gasped quietly and she looked at her to make sure she was alright, “I’m-I’m alright. I’ll lead,” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina carefully navigated them through the courtyards to a specific gateway, which glowed white against the darkness of the stormy night. Jiali could basically make out the vines twirling up the gates and she looked at Mina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My garden? Yes, I was hoping I would be able to show you it under different circumstances but…” Mina’s eyes slowly looked toward a plant that Jiali recognized as the same flower Mina had planted when she arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was off about that though. When Jiali had seen Mina handling the plant earlier, it was very small, much smaller than she was seeing now. Jiali couldn’t think of how the plant had grown so quickly, not until Mina quietly asked her something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know, the rate of a plant’s growth depends on the fertilizer you use? The more organic, the faster the plant grows,” It seemed she had noticed Jiali looking at the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jiali already had an idea forming in her head of what Mina was trying to tell her and for some strange reason, she wasn’t concerned or even disgusted. After all, she had no right to judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were not clean either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How organic would you say yours is?” Jiali asked nonchalantly, but Mina knew what she was really asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say...quite fresh. Are you not worried?” Mina asked, genuinely curious at how Jiali was not at all concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you? Kill me and bury me under your plants? I do not think I would have any complaints, although I do have to warn you that killing me is no easy feat. It is a beautiful garden, though.” She said, leaning down to look at a rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina chuckled, “My garden does not deserve the likes of someone as truly radiant as you. Those buried in my flower beds are those who truly were deserving of being buried alive, although not all of them were.” She patted the ground fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had noticed there were fewer people in the castle as I left with Veronica but...I had thought it was her,” Jiali said, raising an eyebrow, “Was it you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter woman shrugged, “I believe it was a combination of the two of us. She tends to kill without thinking about whether they support her or not. I specifically kill those that I have attempted to pull away from her but they were too stubborn. I do not believe they deserved to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali hummed in agreement. As they walked through, Jiali could see the faint outline of what looked like a gardening shed. She was not surprised, after all, the size of this garden would have required a large variety of tools to sustain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina stopped and turned, looking up at Jiali, “Would you mind staying here? I will be just a moment.” She said softly, and Jiali nodded. Mina slipped out from under Jiali’s arm and disappeared into the darkness. Within moments, she had arrived back by Jiali’s side with a ring of keys in her hand. She didn’t wait for Jiali to come with her, she simply moved forward and began to unlock the padlocks on the door. There had to be at least fifteen locks on it, and Mina quickly and deftly unlocked all of them, tugging off the chains easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and faced Jiali, eyes meeting hers easily, even through the dark, “My Lady, allow this humble one to welcome you to my...toolhouse.” There was a slight tilt into a darker tone that Jiali hadn’t expected with the last word, but she would be lying if she had said it was not attractive. Jiali took a step forward towards Mina, who stood at the door and held the door open for her as the Empress made her way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter gently helped her take her cloak off, which had been soaked in the rain at this point, and hung it up near a hearth, which she went over and lit. Jiali took a moment to look around her and her eyes lit up. She realized what she meant by Mina calling it her “toolshed”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All around her were weapons of all different sorts, swords that were heavy and could only be wielded with two hands, dual-wielding blades, light thin rapiers, knives of all shapes and sizes, including curved daggers. There was an array of maces, some with spikes on them, others that were much larger than she’d expected. She noticed the neatly arranged line of whips and turned to Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I..” She said, gesturing to the whips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mina smiled, and Jiali knew that she wanted to make Mina smile like that more. From somewhere inside her, she remembered a beautiful smile under a veil. Jiali had her suspicions that Mina was not just a maid or the girl who helped her escape years ago, but decided not to mention anything just yet. She gently took the handle of one of the whips. It felt right at home in her hand, familiar, powerful, although nothing would compare to the whip that the King had given to her after he’d deemed her training at a high enough level that she could be considered a master like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly is this?” She asked softly, putting the whip away gently, as though it was a treasurer. It may as well have been, all of these weapons seemed to be beautiful, priceless treasures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my toolshed, where I get the tools to create my fertilizer. However, it has recently become where I have to come to get all the objects that her Highness the Queen uses to try kill you. Although, I doubt she was ever really trying to kill you, just simply...immobilize you.” Mina said, looking at a drawer. Jiali leaned over the other woman’s shoulder to see all sorts of poisons, anesthetics, and antidote in small glass vials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this where you found the drug? For the wine?” Jiali asked as Mina held up a vial, looking closely at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Lady Lumina, are you not upset that I have been providing the items for Veronica to use against you, even though it was against my will?” Mina looked at her directly, putting the vial down as not to distract either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as much as this is slightly terrifying for me, as you said, I am not bored anymore. I have a proper goal now,” Jiali shrugged, “Are you the one planning all of these attempts?” She asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina snorted, and then burst out laughing, “Oh, my dear Lady Lumina, you mustn’t joke like that, or I might really lose my head. Of course, it was not me. If I were the one planning these, you’d have been dead within the hour you arrived.” She said, a hand covering her mouth. She sounded so cheerful yet the look in her eyes, the dark, confident, sharp look in her eyes said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You sound so sure about that,” Jiali raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked at her with the same amusement, “My Lady, I have years worth of experience avoiding attempts, which makes it quite easy for me to plan them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumina looked around and saw an axe that particularly caught her eye. She gently took it off the wall, facing away from Mina, “Is that so? Well then, I would like to see you try,” Jiali said confidently, running her fingers across the handle of the axe, her other hand resting on the chair in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw an engraving in the axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness?” Jiali asked the small figure sitting in front of her, with a veil covering her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl laughed softly, “Really, that is too much. Just Princess should be alright. Do you know why I have called you here?” She asked. Jiali shook her head, and her eyes darted around nervously. The seventeen-year-old couldn't help but be nervous at this point. Annika had never let her leave the house at that point, and it was only because the Princess had specifically asked to see Jiali that Annika had even let her go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your brother,” She said softly, and Jiali’s head almost snapped back to face her, “He has many connections. One of them happens to be me,” She chuckled, before she seemed to straighten up, her tone shifting to a more serious one, “Jiali, you should not keep lying to him.” She said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jiali stared at her in shock, “What do you mean, Princess?” She asked hesitantly, leaning closer to speak quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you think,” The Princess said slowly, “You do not deserve the pain she is causing you. Whatever she’s been telling you is not true. You deserve freedom, Jiali Liu.” She said softly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve happiness. You deserve to see your brother again,” And with those words, Jiali couldn’t help it. She burst out into tears and The girl in front of her carefully moved her way around the table, making sure her veil still covered her face. After all, even if she was helping the girl, it would be much safer if she did not recognize her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I want to leave. I don’t want to stay with her anymore...I’m scared,” Jiali choked out and the princess rubbed her shoulder in sympathy as she looked thoughtful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you can make an excuse to come out tonight?” She asked carefully and Jiali was silent for a few moments before she nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I can...convince her to let me out,” Jiali shivered at the word “convince” and the princess did not even want to think about what she meant by that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, do you know where the catacombs entrance are?” She asked and Jiali nodded, “Come there. I-Someone will be there to get you out. There is a ship leaving for Wolvelsey today. If you agree, I can let your brother know and he will be there to receive you from the other shore.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jiali didn’t even hesitate before nodding, “Please, yes. I will do anything you want, just please get me out of here,” She said, her voice barely making it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mina squeezed her shoulder, “Do not worry, you owe me nothing. I will get you out of Grimmstol, I promise,” She said, determined,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Jiali remembered the same determination in the eyes of the young girl who had violently fended off Veronica as Jiali painfully dragged herself up the side of the ship. She groaned as she landed and turned face up towards the cavern ceiling, panting as the wood of the ship deck dug into her back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She shot up straight at the sound of metal clashing roughly with metal and dragged herself to look over the edge of the ship’s railing. She looked in horror as the smaller woman used a beautifully jeweled axe that seemed much too big for her and yet, she was wielding it as though it was second nature, fighting back Annika. She wanted to call out, but her voice was stuck in her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost as if the girl had read her mind and turned to look at her when she had a moment. She grinned, and yelled, “Go! And whatever you do, do not come back! You deserve your freedom, Jiali Liu!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That memory resurfaced so suddenly and Jiali felt whiplash as she recognized what she was holding in her hands. There was only one person who could use this ax with so much skill, and that girl back then had wielded it with no issues. And if Mina and that girl were the same people, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali knew that Mina was no ordinary servant, but she had not expected the young woman to be the former Princess of Grimmstol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed that Mina was silent for a few seconds, and Jiali wondered if maybe she had crossed a line or offended the other woman and went to turn to apologize but she did not expect what happened next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali felt her back hit the chair as she landed on it so quickly that she didn’t even have time to think. Before she could even move, a smaller hand had grabbed both of her wrists and there were chains swung around her wrists. There was a dagger at her neck and a hand cupped around the back of her neck. She could feel the smaller woman’s feet on top of hers, pinning them down as there was a comfortable weight on her lap, as she could feel thighs squeezing her own, and Jiali was pretty sure that her brain had shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would advise you not to lean your head back, my Lady,” Mina said, sliding the crook of her elbow behind Jiali’s neck and jerking her closer, the blade of the dagger kissing her neck, “There is a needle behind you and if it pricked you, the poison would instantly enter your bloodstream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was silent as she watched the smirking woman on her lap and oh, did Jiali wish her hands were not bound because she would have grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and watched as the pink flush grew on Mina’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you still believe I would not be able to kill you had I wanted to?” Mina asked, pulling the dagger away and flipping it between her fingers lazily, her eyes sharply cutting into her just like the blade that was dancing dangerously on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you definitely could kill me,” Jiali said, breathlessly, and Mina looked happy with herself. Jiali could feel the woman reach behind her as if to push something away and her grip on the chains around Jiali’s wrists weakened. She took the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twisted her arm forcefully, almost yanking it out of Mina’s, and placed her hands on Mina’s waist, pulling her closer. Mina gasped as she wrapped her arms around Jiali’s neck, resting over the other woman’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, if I were to die,” Lumina said, leaning upwards to make eye contact with Mina, “If it were to be in this position, I think I would find that I would not be against welcoming it,” She finished, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina huffed and looked away, “My Lady, you are too forward for me to handle,” However, she noticed how one shoulder of Jiali’s robes was soaked, “You…” She realized that without telling her, Jiali had been tilting the umbrella towards her while they’d been in the rain, allowing her own entire side to get soaked. She touched it gently, her fingers accidentally brushing Jiali’s skin as the robe had fallen slightly open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali shivered and Mina seemed to tense, before unfortunately getting off of Jiali’s lap, “Come closer to the fire, my Lady, you must be cold,” She said with a sigh that radiated both tiredness and fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali didn’t fight and stood up murmuring to herself, “I am beginning to think that perhaps it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> who should be calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> my Lady,” before sitting down on the chair near the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, hold this, it will warm up your hands,” Mina said quietly, handing her a small pouch on what seemed to be warmed uncooked rice. Jiali took it gratefully as a shiver went up her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mina,” She said softly, but noticed the woman’s face was slightly flushed, “Is something the matter?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady...Your robes…” Mina muttered as she looked away, and Jiali looked down to understand what she meant. The sash tied around her waist had come loose and the robes covering her chest were dangerously low and spread apart, while the lower half was beginning to slip open to reveal one of her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I-” Jiali hesitated as Mina turned back to her, newfound courage in her eyes as she moved a bit closer, “Mina?” She asked, amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s hands were inches away from the sash around Lumina’s waist, “If I may have My Lady’s permission…” She asked softly. Jiali wasn’t exactly sure whether Mina was asking to fix the robes or do something else. She nodded either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina reached forward and gently pulled the robe closed, her fingers brushing gently against Jiali’s skin, skimming her collarbones as she moved the woman’s hair out of the way gently. She pulled the lower half of the robes closed as well, as closed as she possibly could, and gently tied the sash on securely. Her fingers were dainty, quick, yet dexterous, dancing above the thin layer of cloth on Jiali’s waist. It took her a few moments to notice though, the fact that Mina’s hands were trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mina pulled away, and they fell into silence. “You should head back, my lady. Who knows what may happen if Veronica finds you here with me. She hated it before, did she not?” She said quietly, holding her hand out for Jiali to take. The Empress did not hesitate, yet underestimated Mina’s strength. The young woman pulled her up so quickly that she lost her balance, accidentally pushing Mina back, her back hitting the edge of a table. Their faces were close, so close, and Jiali eyes flickered down to Mina’s lips. She could feel the puff of air against her cheek as the two didn’t move away from each other, frozen in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Mina couldn’t meet her eyes, the flush spreading from her face to her neck, “My Lady, I…” She fidgeted with the string of her apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady, what about-” Jiali put her finger gently on Mina’s lips to shush her as their eyes met again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she does not own me, that I am not hers, not anymore. Even spending a night in her bed was not for pleasure, but a strategy, a tactical choice.” Jiali said firmly, switching to press her thumb gently against Mina’s lips, dragging the lower one gently, “Does it bother you? That I allowed her to do that to me again?” She asked softly, slight insecurity creeping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...It does bother me a bit, yes,” Mina admitted, and Jiali was about to move her hand away, but Mina cupped it with her own, leaning her face further into it, “It bothers me that you had to do something that you truly did not want to and that she did not even notice. Sleeping with her is not the problem, it is that you were uncomfortable and only did it to guarantee your safety, and besides,” Mina added, “I do not own you either. You are not mine. You know nothing of me, my background, who I </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali laughed softly, breathlessly, “Perhaps I know more than you believe, perhaps I do not. If the latter is the case, then I would like to know more of you, everything of you. What makes you happy,” She tucked a piece of stray hair behind the shorter’s ear, “What makes you tearful,” She brushed her thumb against the young woman’s cheek, “What makes you angry,” She grabbed Mina’s chin delicately enough to not hurt her but firm enough to force the woman to look at her, “And what makes you…” Jiali’s hand slipped from her face down her neck, resting on her collarbone with a slight tap, right above the neckline of Mina’s blouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina grabbed her hand, “Are you sure? After all, with her...I do not want you to feel as though you are pushing yourself to do anything.” She said, her voice filled with care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps tonight is not the right night to delve completely into desire, however," Jiali leaned in, so close that it was almost as though she was speaking against Mina's lips, "There is no problem with indulging in it a little bit, no?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of tension so thick that it was hard to breathe, and then as sharply as a knife, it was cut by the two figures rushing forward, lips crashing together in a frenzied dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali couldn't help but think that Mina kissed the way she was. One would have thought that she would have been gentle, soft, and yet there was a fire in her kisses, passionate, overwhelming, the way her fingers gripping at Jiali's shoulders, tight enough that she could feel them through the robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali's hands quickly moved responded with as much enthusiasm, and Mina seemed to be surprised by </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>enthusiastic she was, as she let out a quiet yelp in surprise. Jiali pulled away and raised her eyebrow, and Mina looked away, flustered, “My Lady, was I wrong in making the assumption that you are not someone...enjoys this?” The younger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali laughed, and she was almost terrified by how much fondness she felt for the woman and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Mina’s, “You are not wrong, I do not feel the same enjoyment as most others do, but this is different. Rather than the act itself, it is more because it is you. I am sorry if this explanation only confuses you more, this is the only way I know how to describe it,” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina giggled softly as she cupped Jiali’s face in her hands as she pulled her forward and pressed their lips together again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there it was, the gentleness that Jiali had always seen in Mina, “You never have to explain to me, My Lady. I only wish to go as far as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It definitely was too soon to say it, but Jiali was beginning to think that she might have been in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Jiali who took the lead and pressed forward, insistently kissing the younger woman who seemed to freeze in surprise for a moment, but relaxed immediately, sighing contently against the other’s lips. Mina's arms lazily wound around Jiali’s neck and crept up into her hair, which was beginning to dry, with only scattered droplets still caught on. Jiali pushed forward as her hands gripped Mina’s waist, pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina let out a small noise, as she pulled Jiali down, making the other woman lean down a bit more roughly against her mouth. Jiali pushed Mina back slightly and the younger felt the front of the long table dig into the curve of her back, as Jiali’s hand slipped down from her waist to her thigh, tapping it gently while not separating. Mina understood and jumped slightly, tightening her grip around Jiali’s shoulders as the other lifted her off her feet easily and gently placed her on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away for a moment and Jiali looked at Mina. The woman’s eyes were blown wide open in passion and lust, looking at her through her downturned eyelashes, her face flushed, her lips red, swollen, bitten, kissed to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was truly ethereal to behold in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina leaned forward and cupped Jiali’s face in her hands, pressing her lips to the older woman’s again, and dragged her closer. Jiali pushed Mina's legs apart and the other pulled her closer, their bodies closer than they were before. Jiali kissed her harder, pushing her back and Mina leaned back on her elbow, one arm still tangled in Jiali’s hair, pulling her closer as though she could not get enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali pulled away and kissed a trail from Mina’s lips to her jawline, sucking and nipping at the soft skin close to her ear, under her jaw. Mina let out a soft whine and Jiali continued her ministrations, spurred on as she realized how much Mina was enjoying this. Her hand tightened on Mina’s thigh, gently massaging it as she kissed a path from the corner of her jawline towards her throat. Red marks bloomed wherever her lips were, and Jiali knew that she should stop, just to be safe, and go back to the castle, but a part of her wanted to stay, to hear Mina make more of those beautiful, desperate sounds as she tugged on her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unbuttoned Mina’s blouse slowly enough that the woman could stop her if she wanted but it never came, and she pushed it off, the tight sleeves leaving it hanging off of Mina’s arms. Jiali started pressing kisses to Mina’s collarbone, biting it harshly and then licking softly as if to heal, and Mina’s legs tightened around her, and she could feel the woman’s heels digging into her lower back as she was pressed ever closer. She pressed Mina back on the table completely and leaned over her, training kisses lower, leaving gentle bites and light bruises on the curve of her breasts, and trailing down the line one her abdomen, towards the waistband of the skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she got to the waistband, Mina pushed herself up on her elbows and tapped her on the shoulder. Lumina stopped, looking up at her with questioning eyes, “I am fine, more than fine, truly!” Mina laughed gently, “As much as I am enjoying this, the sun will come up soon, and you should go back, just to be safe.” She said. Jiali huffed in annoyance as she helped Mina pull the blouse back on, Mina tucking it into the skirt. She went to move away but Mina quickly pulled her closer, pecking her lips gently, “You will not have to wait too much longer, I promise,” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not doubt you, Mina, not at all. After all, you have proved more than capable of whatever plans you have,” Lumina caressed her face, tucking her a piece of stray blue hair behind her ear, “Shall we go?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina led her through the garden, and while the sun had not risen, the sky had lightened slightly, and Jiali had to admit that the garden was even more beautiful in the light, even with the knowledge of what caused those plants to grow. Knowing the kind of people buried under the,, perhaps that made it even better, such disgusting, vile people finally served one beautiful purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the entrance of the castle, Mina stopped and bowed to Jiali. However this time, she held onto Jiali’s hand and brought it up to her lips, pressing them softly against the skin. “My Lady Lumina, it is only a matter of time. I hope that tomorrow, the show will be so interesting that you will have no time to think about your boredom.” She smiled, a secret only for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali smiled back, “I will be looking forward to it. I hope that you enjoy my little...gift, for tomorrow evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything that you do, I will easily follow. I shall take my leave, now, My Lady. I may not be at the castle, simply for preparation reasons, but send any of the servants to me and I shall come at your call.” Mina slipped away, but Jiali could make out her figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Mina?” Jiali said, loud enough for Mina to stop to listen, “If after this is over, you address me as ‘My Lady’, it had better be because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>your lady, Princess Mina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was sure that she heard the other woman giggle before she disappeared in the growing light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Sexual Assault, Suicide attempt, Suicidal thoughts, Minor character death, mentions of underage sexual assault, murder attempt, and drugging.</p><p>More specifics at end note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day seemed to pass slowly for Jiali, as she was once again bored out of her mind. It seemed that because she had been Veronica’s lover for one night, the Queen seemed to think that Jiali was automatically hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, why do you refuse to come back to bed? I know you must have enjoyed it as much as I did.” Veronica said, grabbing her arm. Jiali didn’t hesitate to shake her off before looking out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know that I enjoyed myself as much as you did? If I recall last night, I was the one who did all the work,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to go for a walk in the garden. Alone, if that would be alright.” Jiali said, ignoring the other woman’s words. Veronica huffed, getting out of the bed and pulling on a thin nightgown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot escape, understand that, my dear. You will be mine.” Veronica said quietly into her ear. Yet Jiali stood strong, with absolutely no reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be in the garden if you must find me.” She said simply, “I am not your wife. I am simply your lover for a few nights,” She added as she walked to her room. As she closed the doors behind her, Jiali smiled as she saw the small bouquet of flowers on the bed, right next to the sword through it. As she walked closer, she noticed that there was a note folded up in the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Message received, My Lady. I shall not make you cross if I can avoid it and I will never double-cross you. -Your Princess</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali smiled and tucked the note into the pocket of her cloak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> princess. She hadn’t seen the woman yet, and it had already become midday. Perhaps she was setting up her show. Jiali’s eyes darkened as her heart quickened and the familiar rush of adrenaline spread through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Jiali could never forget the rush of pleasure as she held the power to end the life of someone who had tortured so many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger danced on the edge of the sword in the pillows, and she almost didn’t notice the red blooming on it’s blinding shine. She looked at her finger to see it had been cut gently. As she found a spare piece of cloth and wrapped it around her finger after washing it, she could not help but laugh to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How truly humorous would it be if the sword that was used to bring the end of the Queen was the very same sword that had failed her plans? The idea brought a sort of light giddiness to Jiali’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jiali finished changing into a lighter gown, one of the servants, an elderly woman who she only knew as Ayi, did her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a beautiful, strong, capable woman, Lady Jiali. You have to leave here before it is too late. I do not want to watch another light be extinguished, the way I had to watch Mina’s.” She said quietly, and Jiali felt a flicker of rage. She saw the determination in Mina’s eyes, that so-called “Light”. What would it have taken to extinguish that light?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I have something I must do first though. I cannot leave knowing the information I know now. I must see this out through to the end,” Jiali responded gently and leaned into Ayi’s touch on her hair. It had been so long since she had any motherly figure near her, and this woman brought out the small part of her that she had felt she had been missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is because of you, you know?” Ayi said, and Jiali tilted her head questioningly, “Mina. She is fighting so hard because of you. Or, might I say, for you. She made sure Her Highness would not hurt any of us, but when she found out you were arriving and that Her Highness was planning on seducing you again she...The only other times I have seen her like that, someone disappeared, and a new plant was in her garden.” It seemed Mina’s garden was well known by the servants. Perhaps that is how they knew not to doublecross her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help her. She has saved me before, too. I will be damned if I leave without her, especially not now that we…” Jiali trailed off, and something about thinking of what they had done in the presence of Ayi made her a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of that girl, will you? She deserves to be treated like a princess,” Ayi said, her eyes twinkling mischievously, and Jiali knew she’d been seen through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will treat her like a queen,” Jiali promised, a hidden smile at the double meaning behind her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, do you have a clip or a comb to pin your hair?” Ayi asked, and Jiali realized that she had left her headpiece, a beautiful ornamental hair comb, in Veronica’s chambers. Ayi inserted some simpler pins into her hair to hold it for the time being and left after giving Jiali a tight squeeze. Jiali felt safe, it was like the motherly embrace she had been missing for so long. She slipped out of the room and knocked on Veronica’s door, to let her know she was coming in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard no answer and decided to slip in, just to quickly grab it and leave. She remembered putting it on the bedside table, but to her surprise, it wasn’t there. She looked around and found it sitting on the window sill of the giant window looking outside. She held it and leaned on the windowsill, her eyes tracing the outline of the kingdom below her. She looked around and was a bit surprised and a little worried when she realized she could see the garden. However, she sighed in relief when she realized the small shed in the garden was completely out of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she needed at that moment was to have her cover blown and make Veronica angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked out, she could feel a presence behind her, but she didn’t move. Veronica pressed up against the body, her breath tickling Jiali’s neck as she started sucking small bruises onto it, nipping at the already blooming scarlet marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali did not respond at all. It was nothing like the rush of affection that she felt earlier that morning before the sun had risen in the small shed, small hands eagerly pulling her closer, lips soft but insistent against hers, the quiet noises as her lips explored to their content. Compared to that, this was nothing. There was nothing Jiali needed to resist because there was nothing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Veronica? What do you want?” Jiali sighed, not even bothering to turn around to face the woman. Veronica hummed as she kept one arm around Jiali’s waist, trailing upwards under her robe while the other gripped the windowsill, half caging her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you calling me by my other name, Jiali. I think it is about time you started again,” She said against Jiali’s ear and chuckled as the woman couldn’t stop herself from physically tensing up, “You are a smart girl, you always were. I knew you would figure it out eventually. Even if you did not know, I would have told you anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...What do you...Alright, fine,” Jiali sighed, turning to face Veronica, “There really is no point in calling you ‘Annika’ anymore, since your name is Veronica. You lied to me about your name back then,” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked me to elaborate so I felt I did not have to,” Veronica said, “But you’ve been a bad girl, Jiali. Do you know how long it took me to track you down? To create enough havoc that you would come running back here?” Veronica asked, pushing her against the windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was speechless at this point, “You…” Her hands shook, “You led an entire kingdom to devastation, fucking over everyone here as if this position is a fucking joke, all to get me to come back?” She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica traced Jiali’s face with her fingertips, brushing lightly against her cheek, “No, that was all because I wanted to. After all, it is quite enjoyable to see people in pain, especially children. That boy, the child, he’s an example of that,” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali saw pure red as she shoved Veronica back, and the other woman was laughing crazily, “What, Jiali, dear, you cannot tell me you are jealous. If you say that, I may not be able to hold back. After all, the bed is right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never be jealous of what you did to that poor child. I’m disgusted by the fact that you had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch a child in that way. I should have never come back here, if I knew you were here I would not. In fact, the only thing keeping me here is that everyone else has to deal with your anger if I leave. I will never love you, never again-” Jiali was cut off as a pair of lips roughly attacked her own, pushing her up against the wall next to the window. Jiali struggled to fight back, but her eyes widened as she felt a needle sink into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She succeeded in pushing Veronica off of her, but it was already too late. She stumbled towards the door, but crashed to the ground, barely managing to stop her head from hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she remembered seeing was Veronica walking towards her, a needle held in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she awoke, it took her a moment to recognize where she was as it was too dark to see, but once her eyes adjusted, her hands, which were chained together, flew to her mouth to try and choke back the scream that had escaped her mouth, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of being locked in this very room, going days without food if she refused to say what Annika-Veronica wanted her to, if she refused to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Veronica wanted her to do. Immediately, ol ghosts of scars and bruises that had been put to rest rose on her skin, burning and freezing at the same time, the phantom feeling trapping her in a state of disarray, so much that it took her a moment to notice something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of it being a four walled room, there were metal bars trapping her in, and Jiali realized that this was a holding cell designed to look like the very prison that had only recently stopped haunting her dreams. She knew that if she came out of this alive, she would have to start the painful process of healing from this all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, it took her a moment to recognize the figure slumped unceremoniously at the bottom of the stairs, and Jiali began to see her fears confirmed before her eyes as she noticed certain limbs were bent in directions that looked completely unnatural. There was no rise and fall of the chest. Then, she noticed the silvery hair and she began to whimper as her heart had recognized who the person slumped at the stairs was before her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, her eyes fell upon the hairbrush and beautiful oriental comb in the person’s hand, and that was all it took to set Jiali off again. This time, she didn’t even try to cover screams. The sound bounced off the stone walls and she was sure Veronica would hear her but she simply did not care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayi...Why…” She sobbed, choked noises traitorously making it out of her throat. And through her tears, she could faintly hear shoes making their way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. I forgot how beautiful you look when you are crying. What are you crying over?” Veronica asked in a voice so kind that Jiali had to struggle to keep the bile down her throat. Then, Veronica looked down and smirked, and prodded Ayi’s body with the tip of her shoe, “She took an...unfortunate fall. Oh well, it was not as though she would have lasted much longer. She was already old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali felt the anger in her bubble over. The tone Veronica was speaking with, Jiali knew for sure that somehow, the other woman had been the cause of Ayi’s death, whether it was direct or indirect. “Get away from her,” She growled, and all her emotions were blurring together, making her vision blotchy, but she simply did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. You never learn, do you? Must I remind you about manners? That lesson was one of my favorites. You cried so much, and oh, you were so beautiful when you cried. You’re the only person who can make me feel like this anymore. Even that child’s tears are not enough anymore but this…” Veronica took a deep breath, and reached out and grabbed Jiali by the hair, slamming her against the other side of the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, but Veronica only laughed, “That’s it, cry for me. After all, it is truly thrilling to see someone as confident and strong as you broke down to pieces. Of course, I would be the only one who could do this. No matter what you thought, Jiali,” Veronica’s eyes hardened, “You belong to me. You always have and you always will. It is time I remind you of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jiali could even respond, she choked as two fingers were shoved into her mouth roughly, and it took everything she had to not start coughing as a reflex, “Suck.” Veronica demanded flatly, and Jiali shook her head, her eyes burning with hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica sighed and grabbed her chin through the bars and pushed her fingers in and out of Jiali’s mouth, even as the other woman tried to pull away forcefully. When she realized she would not be able to pull away, she bit down hard on the fingers in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica yelled out curses as she pulled her fingers out, holding them. Jiali could see the bite mark that she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Veronica grabbed her by the collar of her gown and pulled her forward so hard that her head slammed directly into the bars. Jiali let out a moan of pain and Veronica tutted in disappointment, “Oh, Jiali. It seems like we will have to start with harsher discipline. We’ll start with no food today. I will be back tomorrow morning, and perhaps you will have come to your senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Veronica let go of Jiali and turned away, walking to the stairs. She seemed to stop at Ayi’s dead body. With a scoff that Jiali could clearly hear, she stepped on the body, and Jiali could only watch in misery as the elderly woman’s body was disrespected. As if that wasn’t enough, Veronica turned back and kicked the body, sending it sprawling closer to Jiali, but not close enough that she could reach out. Close enough that she could see the stab mark on her front, but not close enough to close the elderly woman’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to move slowly, and Jiali felt her losing her grip on her mind as those dead, soulless eyes stared straight into her. The worst part was they weren’t even angry or taunting her directly. They simply looked...sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You said you were going to save us all, but you could not save me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the body did not taunt her, her thoughts did. How could she have possibly thought she could have saved these people? How dare she say that, when she had failed now? What would her brother and brother-in-law say? Do they even know what is happening here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were to die, would they know? Would they get to see her body?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali had the feeling that it would not be the case. In fact, she did not want to think about what Veronica might do if she did die. She did not want to think about if her body would be discarded the way Ayi’s was or if...Worse...May happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least if she was dead, then she would not have to worry about this any longer. It would not matter what would happen to her body, it would not be her concern anymore. At least then Veronica would not have what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the chains on her hands. With a little bit of effort and some skillful movements, she could probably wrap the chains around her neck. As the evening sun-filled through the tiny cell window in the dungeon, out of Jiali’s reach, she shakily moved her hands and managed to drape the chains over her shoulder, shrugging it around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be a painful death. It would not be easy, suffocating herself to death. But at this point, Jiali felt that even that would have been merciful for her. If only she had listened to her brother. If only she had been more careful. If she had thought through this properly, then perhaps fewer people would be dead. Perhaps Veronica would be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she would not be contemplating how taking her own life would be a release from this hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, gege. I didn’t even tell you and Kaedan I love you both before I left this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought humorlessly as the chains swung around her neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I should have listened. There were so many times when I should have listened. Especially now. You’ll probably never find my body, knowing Veronica.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was going to do next, she couldn’t help but think of Mina. She had tried so hard not to because she didn’t want to think about the woman coming back and find her body. Or even worse, finding out through Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had just gotten a taste of freedom, and that freedom came from Mina. It was something new, something that made her curious, something that she wanted to explore. What she felt for Mina was different than what she felt for Veronica. Mina made her want to do things she never wanted to before, not for her own pleasure but to see the other woman’s smile, to hear her breathy noises, her soft giggles, the laugh that tumbled out before she could stop it, the twinkle in her eyes, the softness, the passion, the determination but most of all, the reverence. The respect. The kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt that she was going to lose all of this just when she had a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chains tightened, and it took a moment before Jiali’s hands shot to her throat on instinct, trying to free her airways, and Jiali noticed her hands were shaking. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t just her hands that were shaking. Her whole body was spasming, trying to reject what she was putting it through. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her body trying to save itself before it did irreparable damage, and black spots began to dot her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was faint, but Jiali swore she heard a crash and someone called out her title before everything faded to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali really had thought that this time when she woke up, she would not wake up. In fact, dare she say she had hoped for it? But when she opened her eyes, she was faced by the familiar walls of the dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she realized her head was not on the hard ground, but in someone’s lap. As her vision came into focus, she realized that there was a person crying above her. Her eyes squinted to make them out and she reached out to wipe away the tears of the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val?” She croaked out, and oh, her voice definitely sounded as though it had been strangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-You almost...I...I thought I was too late and...I am so sorry, Lady Jiali!” The child cried out and Jiali slowly maneuvered herself to sit up, and although they were crying, Val helped them too, supporting their back. Jiali didn’t hesitate to hug them, tugging them close and tucking their head under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to see that. And you’re so young, too. I am truly so sorry,” Jiali whispered sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not...Do not apologize, please. It makes me believe that you may attempt this again while I am not here.” Val said, and Jiali could hear the fear in the teenager’s voice, but could not find it in herself to lie and say she had not been thinking of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val pulled away and held her by the shoulders, “Just a bit longer, Lady Jiali. Mina...Mina is coming back. She had no idea Her Highness would you put in here, and she apologizes for ever leaving you. She...She begs your forgiveness for breaking her promise.” Val said, and their voice cracked on the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali rubbed the other’s back while she sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, Mina would blame herself for this. She could not have done anything to change this and yet she still begs my forgiveness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Alright, I will wait for her. Besides,” She looked at Val, “What were you even doing down here? I would have thought Veronica would have never let you down here.” She said, looking at her worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She...Does not know I am here. I...I came to bring you food and then I found Ma…” Val said softly. Jiali looked confused at the name “Ma” but when she looked at the direction Val tilted their head in, she realized that they were talking about Ayi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, let me go get the food or...What’s left of it from when I dropped it,” Ah, that explains the crash. Val got up and rushed out of the cell to get the tray and the jug of water, “She’s been here the longest, so she asked everyone to call her Ma. She always took care of us all, especially when Her High-Veronica would not give us food. She would bring food from her own home for us.” Val said as she handed the food to Jiali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Jiali could even try to eat it, though, slow clapping could be heard, “While I must thank you for stopping her from killing herself, I believe I made it clear that she would not be eating until tomorrow.” Both of the people in the cell froze, their hearts dropping as Veronica stepped out. It was already dark outside, and there was almost no moonlight filtering in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, boy,” Veronica said sharply, and they could feel the anger radiating off her, “Come out here. Now.” Val gave Jiali an apologetic look before leaving the cell. Jiali didn’t want them to leave, but not because she was lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how Veronica worked. And right now, the person in the most danger was Val, not Jiali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica locked the door and Val stood in front of the bars, back towards Jiali while Veronica stood in front of them, facing Jiali, “I have given you many chances, boy. And yet,” Veronica stepped closer, “You seem to never learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val steps back and hits the bars, “Y-Your Highness….Your Majesty, I-I apologize! Truly, I do! I will not do this again!” Val cried out desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Veronica placed her hand on their shoulder and Jiali watched the flinching reflex that Val had to that, she felt furious. “Oh, how I would love to believe you,” Veronica said wistfully, but then hardened her gaze, “But I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Val could run, before Jiali could yell out a warning, before Jiali could even process what was happened, there was a scream, there was bloodied sword, there was blood on Val’s clothes, and while Jiali could not see and exit hole for the sword, she could tell that the entrance hole must have been bleeding profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed the child’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s eyes darkened, “And you told her a name. I told you, you were to stay nameless,” And with that, she twisted the sword, and Val let out an even louder scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali did not even know what she herself was saying anymore, she was stumbling over her words, begging, pleading because while Ayi had already been dead, she would not be able to continue living if she was to watch Val die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica pulled the sword out and let Val’s body slump to the ground. She looked at Jiali, “That is a lesson in what happens if you disobey me. Understand?” And with that, she turned on her heel and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali dragged herself over to Val and tore a piece of her own skirt, trying to block the bleeding at least temporarily. Val laughed softly but ended up coughing instead, “My Lady, it’s no use. I will not make it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not say that,” Jiali said harshly, the tears burning in her eyes, “Do not dare. You will make it, by God, you will make it, and you will live to hear that I have murdered that monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door opened and both of them froze, a sinking feeling reappearing until they realized that this was not the same door Veronica had come through. In fact, it sounded like the footsteps were running and for the first time, Jiali realized it had started pouring outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky had begun to mourn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the pale moonlight, she could see a flash of blue hair as a cloak hood was thrown off, a face of worry soon dissolving into terrifying horror as Mina rushed to their side. She helped Jiali press on the wounds to stop the bleeding as she held the teenager close, sobbing apologies into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not blame you, not at all, Mina. In fact, I have to thank you. You are the reason I have been alive for this long. I am so grateful-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not,” Mina said forcefully through her tears, “Speak like that. As though you are going to...I will not let you. You are going to live, Val, I swear it.” Mina did not hesitate to pick up Val and hold her gently but close to her own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Jiali with sad eyes. She unsheathed her axe from her back and destroyed the chains, setting Jiali free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made eye contact, and Mina’s eyes flitted down to Jiali’s neck. She inhaled sharply, the anger flaring in her eyes, “Did she…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali shook her head, “No, it was...I’m sorry, Mina, it was me. I...I thought it was the only way and I…” Mina looked torn on saying something to Jiali and running out with Val in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up taking an in-between, rising on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Jiali’s forehead, “When the lights go out, you may go upstairs and seek your revenge. I shall arrive shortly after, once I am sure Val is stable.” Mina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali leaned down and pressed her lips to Val’s head, kissing her hair, “Go, be swift. I shall wait for you, my love. And I,” She stood up, her body being fueled by pure, unadulterated rage, “Have someone I must destroy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina held tightly to the weak body in her arms and ran as she had never run before, and all Jiali could do was watch and pray that they made it safely.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sexual Assult + Underage Sexual Assault (mentioned) : Veronica kisses Jiali without consent and doesn't stop even when Jiali makes it explicit, forced Jiali to suck on her fingers until Jiali bit them, it is implied and said that Veronica has sexually assaulted Val multiple times in the past.</p><p>Drugging: Veronica then drugs Jiali and puts her in a dungeon (no sexual actions occur while Jiali is unconscious)</p><p>Minor Character Death and Murder Attempt: Ayi is dead and it is implied Veronica killed her, Veronica attempts to kill Val.</p><p>Suicidal Thoughts and Attempt: Jiali thinks it would be better to be dead than to be under Veronica's control again and begins to contemplate suicide. She tries to strangle herself to death with chains.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bedchamber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood, gore, violence, torture, very slightly dubious consent (sort of, Veronica does consent and if she had said no, Jiali would have stopped).<br/>CW: Somewhat explicit sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She did not expect the lights to go out in what she thought was the next five minutes. Carefully, after letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she made her way to the stairs, using her hands to guide her up until she reached a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, she opened it and it was much brighter upstairs, although there were still no lights on. She could hear Veronica running around frantically, yelling something. It took her a few moments to realize that the woman was panicking because no one else was in the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that part of Mina’s plan had been to evacuate all the other people from the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very easy for Jiali to avoid Veronica, and the moment she felt that the woman was far away enough, she spun on her heel and ran back to her room to grab the very same sword that had cut her finger earlier. She picked up and sheathed it quickly, before making quick of her clothes. Her plan may have gone haywire, but my God, she was going to make this one special occasion, and God could forgive her if she was to indulge herself a little. As she slipped into her new clothes she grabbed the sword and strapped it to her waist and strapped the dagger to her thigh, right in place with the garter. The halls had gotten quiet and dark, and if Jiali tried hard enough, she could hear Veronica moving around, searching for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking out of her room, she could see Veronica was standing at the top of the stairs, her back to Jiali, calling out to anyone to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, she stalked over, like a predator stalking its prey, but more akin to an angel in pure white coming to serve justice to the evildoer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be a shame</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jiali had to think to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite a shame to have blood soaking into such a beautiful white ensemble, and yet, in my eyes, the splashes of red may make it even more beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica was halfway through yelling out Jiali’s name one more time when she heard the familiar sounds of a sword being unsheathed and when she turned, the first thing she felt was a sharp tip of a blade at her throat. Her breath caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her stood an angel-No, a goddess with hair pinned up into a ponytail, out of her face except for a few pieces framing her face in front, the white laced up corset perfectly shaping her hourglass body. Veronica had not seen Jiali wear anything that showed off this much of her legs since she was only seventeen, and in a way she understood. Such perfect, beautiful, long legs were not to be seen by others. The buckles of the straps fastened around her thighs attached to the silk white socks that allowed her to pad up to her and attack her silently like a panther, so much so that Veronica had almost had a heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the dagger strapped to her thigh, the sheath strapped to her waist, the whip slung around one of her wrists, and the way she was holding the sword so calmly yet expertly did nothing but make her even more seductive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Baby, how did you-” Those were the only words that left her mouth. She gulped at the growl that ripped through Jiali’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade pressed harder against her throat, “Say my name. My actual name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Jiali! Jiali Liu!” Veronica cried out, as she stepped backward. Jiali simply followed her, as a dizzying smile spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You know the name of the woman who will make sure that you never find peace,” And with that, she felt something hit her in the gut so forcefully that she flew off the top few stairs, crashing into a heap on the first landing, and her vision went hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali sighed as she sheathed the sword and looked at the crumpled form on the stairs. "How pathetic," she said in the same, kind, gentle tone that she used to use back when she first met Veronica when she had first loved the woman-had she even loved her? Jiali wasn’t sure. She was sure that what she felt for Mina was love, and that was nothing like what she felt for Veronica, "You can give so much pain to those around you but you can barely take a kick to the stomach." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Veronica struggled to get up, Jiali sighed and used the end of the sheathed sword to tap her chin and forced her to look up at the woman who was going to destroy her, "Look at me. See me. Burn my image into your mind because you have taken up precious room in other people’s lives, you worthless piece of trash. Understand that after you die, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of you ever again," She hissed. Veronica did indeed have the image seared into her head, the furious angel who had descended with only the intention to avenge and rage in her beautiful sharp golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Veronica felt the darkness grasp at her and pull her away, as everything faded to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she opened her eyes, she was on a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was humming something under her breath quietly, and it sounded like a sorrowful yet haunting melody. Her finger skimmed the bedsheets at the corners of the bed, removing her hand just before she would touch any part of Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what my favorite song is?” Jiali asked, a friendly tone in her voice, as she began touching the ropes gently that was tied tightly around Veronica’s ankles and wrists, stretching her body into an eagle spread position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven,” Jiali answered her own question as she sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Veronica’s face with the back of her hand, “A beautiful song. The perfect song to end someone’s life too.” She moved her hand downward but smiled comfortingly when Veronica began to twist, fighting against the restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, I will not touch you, not in that sense,” She smiled, “After all, I would never sink down to your level. You think I do not know what you have done to other men and women while you have not had me to be your toy? Although, thinking about it, I have the feeling you would quite enjoy it if I touched you,” Her serene smile seemed more sadistic rather than calming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica paused at the words, almost froze, and while Jiali knew that Veronica had never paid enough attention to be able to read her, Jiali had paid attention to Veronica. That reaction meant that she was right. Veronica seemed to push away the thought and continued to fight back. Jiali sighed before getting up to retrieve something from a table in the room, “How many people have you ruined the lives of because of your perverted little desires? How many children? How many innocent people have you whipped to death? Fifty? One hundred? One thousand?” Jiali asked absent-mindedly, “For the crimes that you have committed, I will be the judge and enforcer of your punishment. No amount of lashes will ever compare to what you have done, but I hope I can recreate at least a fraction of the pain you caused me and everyone else. I only ask that you make sure I know exactly how well I am doing. I hope you will not hold back your screams for me?” She asked, and Veronica could see the unfurled whip clearly in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Veronica had imagined Jiali saying those words, it definitely had been in a different situation. She struggled even more as Jiali climbed on top of her, stroking her face, “Now, don’t struggle too much, or else I’ll miss. That might be worse than me hitting my target,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the whip came down with the first crack, the insurmountable amount of pain was no different at the twentieth or thirtieth time. There were welts all across her body and her face, some beginning to bruise and swell while others split open, blood slowly pooling to the surface of her skin. Jiali seemed completely unaffected by the horrid sight in front of her, as if it was a common sight, something she had seen many times before. In fact, she seemed even excited. Veronica, in some strange way, felt honored and terrified that a look like that had been directed at her. And then she realized what about it unsettled her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of her life, she had been a predator. Now, she was being stared down and gutted as though she was the prey. The way she had done to so many others without regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should feel honored, you know?” The demon in white said, “It’s not often that I dress up so well for those I am to kill. While you have not redeemed yourself with only two hundred and fifty hits, I have become quite bored. It is time for me to try something new,” And with that, She unbuckled the dagger that had been snugly fitted against her thigh and flipped it in her hand, a trace feature of Veronica’s face and body. Even if she couldn’t see it, she could feel the skin gently tearing and the beads of blood beginning to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell suddenly tolled for midnight and Jiali leaned back, sitting on Veronica’s lap, her thighs squeezing sides of the woman under her and Veronica had the most ridiculous thought, that perhaps if she was to die with this seductress in all white on top of her, sitting on her thighs, perhaps death would not be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, of course, Jiali Liu was a sadist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched her back, leaning back to reach for something, and Veronica’s body reacted without her even thinking as she gulped, her eyes dragging over the lines of Jiali’s body. As her eyes met Jiali’s, the woman simply smiled with a knowing look and dropped her weight entirely onto Veronica, her palms spread on Veronica’s abdomen, and Veronica had to bite back a scream at how the warm skin stung the open cuts and bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Jiali did something that caused Veronica’s eyes to roll back into her head. She grinded down on Veronica’s body, and the woman’s toes curled. Suddenly, her eyes shot open in pain as her muted screams came through the gag as she felt the sword cut lightly through the skin on her abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that?” Jiali asked playfully, “Every time I move, I stab you a bit further. It is your call if I move. Shall I move again?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica didn’t answer, and Jiali tutted, “Here, I am feeling generous. How about I remind you how it feels, free of charge?” She asked, but didn’t wait for a response before grinding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Veronica moaned audibly. How she had gotten so twisted that she was risking being stabbed for feeling Jiali against her again, she did not know, but she knew she had done worse. There was no going back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Jiali asked innocently, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against every thought in her mind, Veronica nodded. If this was how she was getting Jiali Liu, then she would take it. As long as it was Jiali who brought her to completion, perhaps dying by her hands would not be too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali rolled her hips down, her eyes trained on Veronica almost as though observing her, and after so long, Veronica came to the chilling realization that made her stop, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali felt absolutely nothing doing this. She never had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is right, darling,” Jiali said softly, smiling as she recognized the glazed over look in Veronica’s eyes, “You never had me to start with,” And with that, Jiali rolled her hips down again, and looked directly into Veronica’s eyes, “You would have never been able to keep me. Forcing me to love you only made me feel nothing. You know, I would have rather fucked anyone else than you.” She said, and the way she said was so light that it sent Veronica’s head spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she was untied, then she could prove to Jiali that she was wrong, that Jiali would want her, one way or another. She had done it to others, many others, how was Jiali any different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never did it because I wanted you,” Jiali said, now continuously rolling her hips down, and Veronica felt a crack, “I just did it because it would shut you up for a while. You know, I do not know how much I loved you,” Crack, “I never planned on staying with you. There were so many other women after you,” Crack, “So many, I truly just forgot about you. That is why it took me to recognize you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “After all, how would I remember you when you did not even know how to please me in any way?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “If I forgot you so easily after meeting a few other women, then,” Jiali leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I must not have ever loved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica broke, and as she screamed at Jiali to shut up, to take mercy on her heart which had shattered to pieces, and at the same time, Jiali moved off of Veronica, leaving just when Veronica needed the pressure the most. She was so aroused that it hurt, blending with the indescribable paint the rest of her body was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I think I should keep up the other side of the deal. But, I seem to have forgotten how many times I’ve done it. Hm, you are quite close, no?” She asked and Veronica found herself nodding against her will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali trailed her hand gently down the side of Veronica’s body before chuckling, which turned into full-blown laughter, “Ah, if you are close, then I must have done it quite a lot. I believe that it would be equivalent to stabbing you through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then her eyes flashed and suddenly, there was nothing but pure, dark loathing in them. Absolute hatred as she opened her mouth, “The same way you stabbed Val in front of my very eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a lovely young person, and they will get to live the rest of their life without ever having to fear you again.” She said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used the sheath of the sword to force Veronica to look directly up at her. Then, she smiled-no, grinned as she unsheathed the sword. As she flipped the sword so the blade would face down and gripped the handle tightly, her smile turned kind for a moment again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val is whatever they say they are. And if that means she is not a boy, then she is not. And she will never have to fear your touch. You will never do what you did to me, to her, to some many others again. Oh, and my dear?” Jiali leaned in, “I can confirm, your servant can please me much better than you ever could, and I haven't even gone all the way with her yet.” And just like the pain of the sword splitting through her skin and nailing her to the bed, her blood spraying out to color the lace trail of Jiali’s dress crimson, Jiali’s sweet smile as she had said the endearment consolidated the fact that she had been used all along, and adding insult to the injury was that Jiali had an affair with someone, her own servant, while under her roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was white due to the blinding pain, and then darkness as the loss of blood caught up to Veronica. The last thing she thought was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she truly did never love me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali pulled the sword out, muttering to herself, “What dramatics. She is not even dead yet. She will last about another hour.” She muttered as she flicked the sword, splattering the excess blood across the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she climbed off of the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The white dress had been stained red by Veronica’s blood, specifically the corset and the trails of her skirt. Jiali quite enjoyed the pop of color they added as she walked out of the bedchamber. She rewrapped her whip and buckled her dagger back to her thigh and left that room, heading back to the staircase, from which she could see the entrance. And in the far off distance, she could see a figure making their way closer to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly made her way down the left side of the stairs, waiting at the first lading where the two separate staircases merged into one. And there she stood as she could make out the familiar blue hair done in a beautiful half pinned half flowing hairstyle, gold jewelry glinting against the pale moonlight, and the beautiful embroidered beige gown with gold silks that seem to shine like the treasure itself. The beautiful gold jewelry set attracted attention to the woman’s neck as the sweetheart neckline of the gown fit with her curves perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman slowly looked Jiali up and down before saying in that familiar, soft voice, “To what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of such a Goddess?” She asked, curtseying slightly, and Jiali could not help but watch how confidently the woman moved when she was in her full regalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine, Queen Minakshi of Grimmstol. I believe,” Jiali began to say as she descended the steps. As she reached Mina, only a few feet away, she held out her hand to the woman, “It is time for you to return to your rightful place on the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina smiled knowingly at her and took her hand, Jiali gently leading her towards the throne. As they reached the stairs, Jiali made a movement to step away from Mina, but the Queen-the true Queen tightened her grip on the other’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk with me, My Lady.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: ONCE AGAIN, EVEN THOUGH VERONICA IS A VILLIAN, IT DOES NOT MATTER. IN SEXUAL MATTERS, YOUR PARTNER SHOULD ALWAYS BE COMPLETELY WILLING. IN THIS CASE, VERONICA WAS WILLING AND IF SHE HAD SAID NO, JIALI WOULD HAVE STOPPED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Throne Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mental(?) Torture, Major Character Death, Slight Gore, Violence, Blood<br/>CW: Highly Explicit Sexual Content, Unwilling(?) Voyeurism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jiali made no comment on the honorific but instead smiled, leading the woman up to the throne. As Mina finally sat on the throne that had been so viciously and violently stolen from her years prior, she felt something being gently placed on her head. She leaned into Jiali’s touch as the woman murmured, “Every Queen deserves her crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However shall I thank you, My Lady?” Mina asked, looking up at the woman who had seated herself on the armrest of the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Queen, I believe I had told you that the next time you address me like that, you will have to take responsibility and truly allow me to be your lady,” Jiali said almost patronizingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If-If that is the case, then if you would allow me…” Mina said, a flush spreading on her face, “I would like for you to truly be my lady,” She looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand direct her chin back in the direction she had been looking at originally, and Jiali laughed softly as she leaned down, “Are you shy? How cute. Of course, I will be your lady, if only you will be mine.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked her in the eyes, searching for any hesitation or worry before slowly leaning towards the taller woman. Within seconds, she felt the light pressure of another pair of lips against hers, smiling gently. Soft kisses were exchanged before Mina pulled away, slightly breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” She said, her face tinted red as she reached over and pulled something out of the saddlebag she had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali gasped as she felt the soft black feathers against her hands and she gently unfolded the sheer, feathered black robe with a thin, short, silk, black slip. She leaned down and kissed Mina once more, gently, softly, “Thank you, Mina. I will cherish this,” She murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you-Would you wear it now?” Mina asked, and Jiali laughed as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with the corset, darling?” She asked gently, and Mina nodded, her hands gently moving to untie the knots and webs created by the back of the corset, her hands skimming Jiali’s bare skin just like the night before but this was more purposeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the corset became loose, Jiali held it to her front as she pecked the woman on the cheek, “Thank you, darling,” She smiled before heading behind one of the large velvet curtains in the throne room to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stepped out again, Mina left speechless. The slip dress had been her own, so it had been a bit tighter on Jiali and yet she filled it out perfectly, shaping her body beautifully. And the robe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>robe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Although it was not the most scandalous thing that Jiali had worn, the skin that could be seen through the robes was teasing, as the robe cinched perfectly at her waist, emphasizing her hourglass body. As she walked, the robe shifted to give a peek of her long legs, and at the same time, her movements gave life to the feathers, animating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful. You look absolutely stunning, My Lady.” Mina could only say as Jiali took her place on the armrest of the throne. Mina wrapped her arms around Jiali’s waist and rested her head on the other woman’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was real. This was all real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiali! How dare you! In my own throne room-” There was hoarse screaming from the entrance and then silence, “You...You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I should have killed you when I killed the rest of your family-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d suggest you keep your mouth quiet, Miss Veronica. You should have known that by taking a Rowlock and turning her into your slave, you had angered even the Gods.” Mina said, a fire burning in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina stood up and looked at the sword in Jiali’s hand before asking her quietly, “May I have the honor?” Jiali smiled gently at her before nodding and handing her the sword. As Mina made her way down to where a brutally tortured and half-dead Veronica had managed to drag herself to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have known I’d come back for vengeance, you should have known I’d show no mercy. You should not have underestimated me or my love of the people in this kingdom. Whether </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Lady Lumina</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mina emphasized those last three words and Jiali couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face as she lazily lounged on the throne, “had come or not, you would have still died tonight. And that is not changing.” She unsheathed the sword and Veronica found herself at the tip of that sword for what felt like the thousandth time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Mina, my darling, I have an even better idea,” Jiali called from the throne, a look of true amusement dancing in her eyes as she watched Veronica fall to pieces. She stood up and gently took the sword from Mina, stabbing it through the skirt of Veronica’s gown, straight into the ground, and pinning the woman in one place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Veronica gripped weakly at the sword, she realized that she did not have the strength to pull the sword out. Jiali looked at Mina, “The whip?” She asked and Mina unhooked it from her gown, handing it to her lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali securely tied up Veronica, making sure that she could not move, facing towards the throne. Then, Jiali stalked back to the throne, sitting on it and crossing her legs one on top of another as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you need a practical example of how to properly please a woman, because God, you could not do it for me. Although you will never get to use this, at least you would see how to properly please a woman before you die.” Jiali said, reaching her hand out to Mina, who had appeared in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Mina asked her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali looked her in the eyes, “The question is, are you ready? I can do this on my own if you are not comfortable,” She said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s eyes flitted back to Veronica, “Will this destroy her pride?” She asked lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali grinned, “Oh, most definitely. If she cannot even stand to hear about me being with anyone else, then imagine her reaction having to watch me fuck someone else. And someone who she thought was under her, no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina did not respond. Instead, Jiali watched the smirk appear on her face as the woman easily settled on her lap, draping her arms around Jiali’s shoulder and leaning, close enough to kiss her. Jiali leaned forward but Mina pulled, making Jiali chase her lips as she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However my Lady wishes to have me, I am willing,” Mina murmured, and Jiali surged forward, kissing her roughly as her hands tightened on Mina’s waist. The smaller woman squirmed before leaning in closer, shifting her full weight onto Jiali as she pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These kisses were different from the one in the shed. It was as if they had a mutual unspoken understanding. Not only was this their passion for each other, but they were also both quite aware that they were putting on a show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they would make it a good one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali pressed hot, rough, languid kisses against Mina’s lips, thoroughly opening up and exploring her mouth with her tongue. She could hear the whimpers and begging from Veronica, telling her to stop, and Jiali could hear the pain in her voice, and God, it made her smile. Mina seemed to notice this and chuckled against her mouth. Jiali growled at the vibrations and caught Mina’s lip between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This pulled an audible reaction out of her, as the other woman let out a whine. For a moment, she seemed embarrassed, almost shy even, but hearing the pained noise that Veronica let out, any sense of shame she may have had left her, and she leaned forward, pressing JIali against the armrest and kissing her roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, the low groan that Jiali let spill into her mouth was absolutely sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...Why are you doing this? Why are you making me watch this?” Veronica asked, her voice had almost no sound left in it, raspy and broken, and she almost cut herself off, coughing up blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali pulled away and sighed, looking at Veronica boredly, “Must I explain every little thing to you?” She cooed almost patronizingly as Mina began to press open-mouthed kisses against Jiali’s jaw. Jiali dug her fingers into Mina’s hair, twisting it around her finger and tugging, granting her a quiet moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Jiali asked, making eye contact with Veronica, “Seeing me with someone else? Seeing me make someone feel good the way I never tried with you? Seeing someone make me feel good like you never could?” She asked, each sentence hitting harder than the last as she tilted her head back and pulled Mina’s head closer to her jawline as Mina’s hands tightened on her shoulders. She wrapped an arm completely around Mina’s waist and pressed the other woman’s body closer to her own. As Mina bit gently at the already slightly red skin, Jiali let out a moan as she kept direct eye contact with Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the crushing realization in the woman’s eyes, “Alright, okay, you win. I get it, you never wanted me. You do not love me. Let me go. Please. I do not want to see or hear this.” Veronica whispered, but it carried through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali laughed softly, her eyes filled with mirth as she pulled Mina up from her neck to press a searing kiss to her lips. As she pulled away, she licked her lips, giving Mina a heavy-lidded look. She turned to raise her eyebrows at Veronica, “That is exactly why you are here. If you wanted to see this, I would have killed you already. It is precisely because I know that this hurts you that you are here. You might as well settle in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She said the name with disdain, “You are not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she returned her attention to Mina, who had been mouthing and nipping at her ear for a while. She tilted the girl’s chin up and placed a trail of kisses against her neck, leaving bites. Anytime she bit down a bit roughly, Mina would jerk against her and throw her head back, letting out a groan of pleasure, burying and tangling her fingers in Jiali’s hair. Jiali smirked against her neck as she narrowed her eyes towards Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed the dip in Mina’s clavicle, biting down lightly and running her tongue over it to soothe it. Mina seemed to murmur something and Jiali tilted her head but didn’t stop pressing kisses along the woman's collarbone, making sure to nip at it and bring up the rosy marks on the skin. She mouthed against the skin, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. I want more,” Mina said a bit louder, and Jiali knew for sure that Veronica had heard her as the woman began to try and free herself again to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali smiled as Mina pressed her down, kissing her insistently, “As you wish, my Queen,” She said and Mina let out an open-mouthed moan at that, “Hm, do you like it? Do you like it when I call you my Queen while I fuck you?” Jiali said lowly, guiding Mina’s hips down as she tensed her thigh in between the other woman’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked at Veronica, and felt extreme satisfaction as their eyes met and Veronica looked at her with pure hatred and jealousy in her eyes. Good. She would never get to experience this version of Jiali, never get the chance to feel this good. Veronica could wish to be in Mina’s place as much as she wanted, it would not change the fact it was not her up there, it was the other girl. Her own servant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina managed to pant out, “Yeah, yeah, I like it. I love it. Now make me forget everything but your name.” She said, rolling her hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali reached behind Mina and lazily undid the corset of the dress, pulling it down and leaving her top half bare except for the bra she was wearing. Jiali’s eyes burned as she saw that her marks from the day before had not disappeared, “I covered up the obvious ones but since they were under my clothes, I...wanted to keep them. I-I liked having them on me,” Mina said quietly as Jiali’s fingers danced over the marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Queen, you truly will be the death of me,” Jiali said before capturing her lips again, hand tracing from Mina’s bra strap down the side of her body, following the curve of her waist. She didn’t forget where her leg was, and raised it gently, pressing upwards and Min couldn’t stop the way her hips thrust down, looking for the pressure that gave her so much pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked off the dress before settling on Jiali’s lap again, parting the robe and shrugging it off of her, and lowering her mouth to the sweetheart neckline of the lacey black slip. Jiali couldn't help but arch up into Mina as the woman continued to leave her marks, proof of her love for the other woman. It felt good, but that really did not affect Jiali at all. It was more the meaning of those marks that had her feeling heady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled Mina up and pushed two of her fingers against the plush of the other’s lips, and Mina understood immediately, parting her lips and taking the fingers in her mouth, tracing each digit with her tongue. Jiali could watch Mina do this all day, the way her eyes were lowered but focused, her tongue dragging against pads of Jiali’s fingers, and how she constantly grinded down against Jiali’s body, body taut and tense, shuddering, looking for that release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her fingers out of Mina’s mouth and watched in pride as the woman looked absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> and by God, she looked so pleased to be ruined. Jiali’s hand slowly made their way to their destination and Mina gasped as she felt the sudden feeling, pleasure flooding her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali leaned, “Okay? How are you? Do you need to stop?” She asked lowly in her ear. Mina looked at her in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not stop. Do not dare,” Mina said, but it did not sound as forceful as she hoped when Jiali’s fingers rubbed against her again, more forcefully this time, more purposefully, causing her words to become half air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an order, my Queen?” Jiali asked teasingly, and Mina did not hesitate to pull the other woman in closer, as she moved against Jiali’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I order you. Fuck me.” She managed to get out, but keened, letting out a moan as the finger pressed against a part of her that caused her to cry out, unable to hold back how good she felt anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali leaned in and grinned as she angled her finger to perfectly hit the right spot, which caused Mina to shake in her arms, “Oh, darling, be as loud as you would like. In fact, the louder better. Let her know how good I make you feel,” She said loud enough for Veronica to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s eyes drifted over to look at Veronica, and the woman was beginning to look extremely ashen, and her eyes had lost all the light in them, completely empty and broken. Her mouth shaped the word, “Please, stop,” but her voice could not keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina felt pure happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jiali pressed deeper, Mina let go of all her inhibitions and let the filthiest sounds leave her mouth, whimpering, “More, I want more, go harder-” she cut herself off with a whine, “Faster, faster, please, I need more,” After all the teasing, all the foreplay, she knew it would not take too much for her to reach completion, and it seemed as though Jiali had recognized it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed Mina down on to the throne, changing the angle as she leaned over the woman, moving her fingers faster, stretching her open, and Mina threw her head back, leaning it on the armrest of the throne and gasped and cried out as she felt Jiali’s teeth against the open canvas of her skin and she sobbed, “Yes, yes, God please, fuck me harder, please,” And Jiali complied with her every request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer after that Mina’s body tensed like a drawn bow and relaxed with a loud moan that was swallowed by Jiali’s mouth as the woman helped her ride out the pleasure. As Mina struggled to catch her breath, Jiali brought her own fingers up to her mouth and licked on them, cleaning them thoroughly, her eyes not leaving Veronica’s figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beginning to get hard to tell whether the woman was even breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali was about to go check if she had lost consciousness and if so, kick her to wake her up but as she got up, Mina scrambled to stand up quickly, grabbing her arm as well. Jiali looked at her with interest but also a soft affection in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asked gently, cupping Mina’s face in her hands and looking her over to see if there were any signs of discomfort. Mina only gave her a blinding smile before the look turned shy, but Jiali quickly recognized it as Mina’s fake shyness, which was covering up slyness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel perfect, my Lady. In fact, better than perfect. However,” She pulled Jiali closer by the bridge of her bra, “I believe you should feel the same pleasure that I did, if that would be alright?” She asked. Jiali raised her eyebrow, looking at the woman, understanding what she was offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of Mina and turned back to the throne, sitting on it with her legs spread open as she leaned forward on her thighs. She watched the way Mina approached her, gulping silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were finally helping each other back into their clothes, sweaty and worn out, satisfied but in a way not satisfied yet, Veronica had been dead for a while. Jiali felt a sense of accomplishment knowing the last thing Veronica had seen was Jiali fucking another woman, someone else getting what she never would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali watched as Mina prodded Veronica’s body with her foot to see if it would move, and for good measure, she swung her axe down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how beautifully the red blood stained such a regal weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been so focused on the blade of the axe being dyed red that she had not even noticed how many times Mina had swung the blade down. When she finally came out of her trance, Veronica’s body could not even be described as a human body anymore. Mina heaved heavily as she flicked the remaining blood and what Jiali could only assume to be chunks of flesh off the axe by flinching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned to face Jiali, there was blood splattered all over her body which had sprayed up from every slash of the axe. Jiali stepped closer and wiped the blood off Mina’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go wash off, yes?” Jiali said softly, and Mina simply nodded, allowing Jiali to take the axe from her and put it away, leading her toward the huge bathroom, settling Mina on a chair as she brought warm water into the tub. When she felt it was at a reasonable temple, she carefully picked up Mina and placed her in the tub, setting in behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully washed off Mina, carefully soaking her hair and rubbing the soap across the other woman’s soft skin. Mina sighed gently as she leaned back, resting her head on Jiali’s shoulder, “Was I...Was I good? I know you are not someone who feels the need to indulge in...that,” She blushed as though the past few hours had not happened, “but I still wanted to make you feel good. So, was it okay?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali seemed surprised at the question. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Mina’s head, “You were perfect, darling, thank you for asking. You are right, I do not feel the need to engage in those kinds of acts, and while I do not particularly gain anything from it, seeing you in that much pleasure is just as effective for me. I enjoy making you feel good, Mina.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina hid her face in her hands, and Jiali chuckled softly, knowing the woman was probably blushing. It was endearing that after what they had done, she was still a little shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in comfortable silence for a while as Jiali finished washing Mina off, and Mina turned around to help Jiali. As they soaked in the water, the sun beginning to filter through the high windows, Mina opened her eyes as there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness? Queen Mina? The trash in the throne room has been cleaned out and is ready for you to use,” A voice called out, and Jiali could vaguely recognize it as one of the servants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hana. I will be there momentarily,” Mina called out loftily as she began to stand up. Jiali groaned and wrapped her arms around Mina’s bare waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay here with me,” She whined and Mina chuckled, turning around and pressing her lips to Jiali’s, “I will go on ahead. Take your time and come find me when you are ready. You know where I will be,” She said, toweling herself off lightly and pulling on a loose robe which Jiali realized was the same robe she had worn in the shed. She made a mental note to give Mina more of her robes, the younger looked like a treasure drowning in how large they were on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had felt like hours had passed, but Jiali knew it had only been fifteen minutes since the younger had left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, this is quite pathetic. I got a taste of her and now it is as though I cannot live without her. I do quite hope she will indulge me in this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She toweled herself off as well and put on a simple thin gown, covering herself with a light cloak as she headed towards the entrance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire mood of the castle was different. Bustling with activity of course, but it was much louder, even if the chatter was not of importance. The servants were happy to talk, more importantly, they were not afraid to talk. It made her happy, hearing them talk about the Queen with such a fondness in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them bowed to her as they noticed Jiali walking the halls, but she would catch them before they could bend completely, assuring this was not necessary. She could not help but feel her heart flutter as one servant looked at her in awe, “As expected by the beloved of our Queen.” Something about being called Mina’s beloved made her heart soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder she waited so many years for you,” Was something that she heard, and she stopped the servant before they walked away, “Oh, it is no secret to us, Lady Jiali. Queen Mina had spoken volumes of you when you both met all those years ago. She had told us the day that she helped you escape was the day she was sure she loved you, even if you would never feel the same way, even if you did not know her name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali had not hesitated, quickly rushing out of the castle to the garden and she sighed in relief as she saw the familiar silhouette of someone watering a plant. Mina seemed to hear someone enter her garden and put down the watering can, turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only had a moment to process what had happened as she found herself on the ground, the grass pressing against her back as lips were soft and insistent against her own. She only tensed for a moment, realizing who it was and relaxing into the kiss, delicately holding Jiali’s face in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali pulled away and looked down at her, and there seemed to be tears in her eyes, “Nine years. You waited nine damn years for me. God, I really do not deserve you,” JIali laughed, wiping her eyes and Mina sighed. She opened her arms and folded Jiali into her embrace, pressing the woman against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was quite surprised no one told you earlier. I would have thought none of them would have been able to shut up about it. They used to tease me for falling in love with someone I only met a few days prior,” Mina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They love you. They really do,” Jiali said, her voice heavy with emotion, “You waited so long, you did not know if you would ever see me again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would not have mattered if I saw you again or not. I loved you, and if the only thing I could do was simply know that I loved you, then it would have been enough. Even if you did not feel the same way, simply seeing you again would have been a blessing to me. I feel as though I am in heaven,” Mina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali huffed, “This is not fair. You had a nine-year headstart on loving me. How am I ever supposed to compare to that?” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina pulled her up at that, and looked her in the eyes seriously, “My Lady, this is not something you must compare yourself to. It does not matter when you started loving me as well. Our affections for each other are just as strong. It does not matter when either of us started, the fact is that now, we love each other, and that is all we need, no?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiali looked at her in awe before leaning down and brushing their lips together, Mina sighing happily as she entwined her arms behind Jiali’s neck, “I love you, Minakshi Rowlock. I love you to the moon and back,” She muttered, rubbing their noses together and pressing a kiss to the other woman’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes as she hid her face in Jiali’s neck, as she murmured, “And I, you, my Lumina. I love you, too. As long as the stars illuminate the sky, I will love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful moonflower that had only been planted minutes ago seemed to bounce in agreement in the wind, and the two women knew that this moonflower would be one of the healthiest plants they would have in their garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would last a long time, but their love would outlast any plant in that garden, and both of them were content with that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: IN VOYEURISM, ALL PARTICIPANTS SHOULD BE CONSENTING. IF ONE SIDE IS NOT CONSENTING, IT'S LIKE GETTING AN UNWANTED DICK PIC YOU DON'T WANT THAT. WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT RECOMMENDED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Extra: The Ballroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Mina,” The Emperor bowed, a knowing look in his eyes, smiling the two women in front of him bowed in response, “My husband has been waiting to see you again for a long time, I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked a little bit surprised, tilting her head in confusion, “Oh? And from where might I know your husband?” She asked, playing along, but she was surprised. She was not aware Kaedan had returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor looked to Lumina, a little bit confused, “I apologize, I was under the impression that my sister told you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as Lumina’s mouth opened in an “Oh”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was what I forgot to tell you, Minnie,” Lumina said quietly and the other woman giggled, taking her lady’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, you can see the real thing for yourself,” A voice called from the top of the staircase, and Lumina was greeted with the familiar sight of her brother-in-law dressed in some of the finest robes she had seen. She heard a small gasp next to her, and the man smiled, “And in other words, I missed you too, Minakshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two were standing in front of each other, it seemed that all of society’s rules and etiquette of contact between men and women had been thrown out the window as Mina almost tackled the man to the ground with how forcefully she hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaedan patted her back, resting his chin on top of her head. Xander gave his love a knowing smile before turning to his own younger sister. It had been to their surprise that they had found out that Kaedan was a childhood mentor of Mina’s when she was younger. They were like siblings until both Wolvesley and Grimmstol fell into chaos, that was when they were separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Lady Luck must truly shine upon the both of us,” Lumina smiled back then, and echoed the sentiment now, looking at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lumina. If you had not dragged her out here, who knows when I would have seen her again." Kaedan said softly as Mina finally let go of him, slapping his shoulder, "Well? The festivities have begun, no point in standing around outside all day moping." He said cheerfully, and Lumina couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten what a good actor Kaedan was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew for a fact that the man had already managed to capture and detain three political adversaries, and the night had only just begun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they arrived into the ballroom, all the guests stopped and bowed to their hosts, and stood silently as Xander raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear friends, acquaintances, enemies," His eyes sharpened on the last word and his smile turned just a bit colder on that as he met eyes with every person that he knew was going to attempt to upstage him that night, "It is a beautiful night. Let us keep that peace for now, and leave the battles and squabbles for another day." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room seemed heave a sigh of relief. After all, if the great Emperor Alexander Guocheng Liu wanted to start a war in this room, the only people left standing would be those that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, the most deadly people in the room after the Emperor himself were all by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we begin, my love?” Xander held out his hand to Kaedan, who accepted with a gentle smile as his husband led him to the middle of the ballroom. As the lovely sound of the instruments began again, the two began to waltz gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After watching the two men, Lumina held her out to Mina, a soft look in her eyes, “Would my Lady give me the honor of having this dance?” She asked, and Mina nodded, delicately placing her hand into the Empress’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they faced each other, Lumina’s hands found their way to Mina’s waist and hand, a firm hold on both while Mina’s other hand rested gently on Lumina’s shoulder, as though it were second nature. This was familiar, but it lacked the freeness and wildness that was found in the abandoned ballroom in the Grimmstol Castle, as the two women spun wildly, long gowns flowing and flaring open like flowers, hands wildly searching for each other as the soft peals of laughter echoed through the castle, painting a beautiful portrait in the dusty ballroom with vines twisting around the pillars as music echoes around emptily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this would do, for now, the two of them gently turned. They caught the eyes of the King and Emperor across the room, and the two nodded at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady,” Lumina started, leaning in to whisper in the shorter’s ear, “The next person I dance with will be the one.” She murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind Mina’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumina pulled away, leading Mina out of the crowd. She smiled as she gently left the woman’s hand and disappeared into the crowd. Mina couldn’t rid herself of the soft look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?” She heard a familiar voice ask, and turned to see that Xander had left the ballroom floor as well, “Kaedan left to...Prepare.” He smiled, and yet she could see the darkness in his eyes, the same darkness that she knew was probably in her own eyes. And the eyes of the Queen of Salkire and her two fiances when it seemed that the crown prince, his best friend, his tutor, and his guard may be at risk, the same darkness that she’d seen in the eyes of the Governor of Bellesea, a young boy with his orange-haired partner, when their white-haired best friend was put at risk, or her not-quite-lover, who met eyes with Mina from across the room. No matter how many times she thanked her, it seemed Val could never quite thank Mina to the level that she felt was necessary for saving their life all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina only smiled fondly in response, waving discreetly to the young woman. She was happy that Val had met people who cherished them. Meeting Nia might have been one of the best things to ever happen to Val, and Mina never regretted introducing the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it helped that this meant Grimmstol would be on good terms with Bellesea. If one was to earn the favor of the Governor of Bellesea, simply treat his partner or his two best friends right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to most of the other kingdoms and their rulers, the kingdoms of Grimmstol, Bellesea, Wolvelsey, and Salkire had been connected much more closely than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you planning to marry her?” Xander asked suddenly, and Mina looked at him in surprise, almost frozen, “I’m beginning to think she will have to do it even though she will be ruling beside </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Um…” Mina, for the first time that night, found herself lost for words. However, this was not a new occasion In fact, Xander managed to always find ways to leave her at a loss for words. The last time, he had not so subtly mentioned that Jiali quite enjoyed tying people up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, that night had been very, very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyable for Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my blessing is what you are waiting for, then you must know that you already have it. In fact, you more than have it. I am begging you at this point. Please marry her, I want to be able to see your wedding before I die,” Xander continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander, please. If you continue, I may spontaneously combust to avoid this conversation,” Mina warned him, and he laughed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are all waiting for it, you know. She has been living with you for a year now. It has been three years. Some people are beginning to suspect that you two eloped without telling anyone.” Xander turned to face her seriously, “You would not do that to me, would you? After all, if I find out I missed my own younger sister’s wedding, I may have to kill you.” He said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina laughed, knowing that at this point, it was an empty threat. Mostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never deprive you of that, and if Kaedan missed my wedding, I would be in a grave at the moment. You know how much he loved weddings. ‘So many opportunities’ as he always says,” Mina said, and Xander seemed to agree with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back to see Lumina walk up to a man and begin to dance with him. Immediately, she zeroed in on thirteen other people’s stances changing from relaxed to on guard and </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is our cue,” Xander said, as he downed a full goblet of wine. He placed down the empty goblet and wiped away any excess, however, the red of wine still stained his lips a beautiful, violent red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suited him too well. Mina was quite glad that she not only knew a man like Xander but was close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him walk to the man and beckon him to follow him. The man seemed to go weak in the knees as Xander offered his arms, however, those who had been in WOlvelsey only looked at the man in pity. After all, if this man thought he was going to be anywhere near a bedroom, he would be sorely mistaken, and all of Wolvelsey knew this. Lumina went with him, only looking behind her to make sure that everyone else who needed to notice had seen that she had left. After a few minutes, Mina slipped out of the hall, knowing that slowly, twelve others would slowly make their way out of the crowd, completely unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mina had begun humming the wedding march as she wiped the excess blood off her axe later, then no one could blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, every Queen can dream of her wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumi?” Mina asked, and the woman hummed in response as she put away her whip and let down her hair for the night. Mina stepped forward and gently untied the corset, while Lumin reached forward, gently removing the heavy pieces of jewelry, “Do you think your brother would let me add him to my garden? I have been low on supplies over there and there always seems to be enough every time I come here,” Mina asked, widened her eyes innocently, pouting slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lumina carefully guided Mina onto the bed and sat on her lap, wiping the makeup off of the other woman’s face. She sighed, “You do not need to do that, you know that if you want something, I will make sure you have it,” She said, and Mina fluttered her eyelashes as Lumina put a bit more pressure to get rid of some of the more persistent makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumi, I appreciate the sentiment, but this is your brother and Kaedan. Neither of us wants to do anything that may disappoint them, we know this,” Mina said, and Jiali seemed to stop, considering this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, I believe that I disappointed Xander the moment he found out I enjoyed tying people up,” Lumina said and Mina burst out giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, it is a bit hypocritical of him,” Mina said and laughed as Lumina looked at her, aghast, “What? Kaedan is my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I did not know what he was into? After all, my job as his friend is to make fun of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, you are not much better, you enjoy being tied up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, so does your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumina was trembling slightly, “Mina, please stop telling me this, do you have any idea the amount of self-restraint I am showing right now? I am so very tempted to go and shame my brother right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina raised an eyebrow, “Knowing both of them, you’d walk in on an opportune moment to shame him,” and Lumina groaned, pushing Mina back on the bed before lying on top of her, tucking her head into the crook of Mina’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get so shameless, my darling? If you start using this in different ways, I will not even stand a chance,” Lumina murmured into Mina’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have absolutely no right to talk, you demon,” Mina huffed, “The ropes thing just makes you sexier in my opinion,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a good thing, no? I would hope that you find me sexy,” Jiali laughed as she pressed simple, innocent kisses against Mina’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are already too sexy for me to handle. I did not need anymore. I am going to die, Lumi, you will be the death of me,” Mina groaned and Lumina simply laughed in response, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad to know that we are both in the same position, then,” She said and sat up, sighing, “Well, I can definitely get you the body now. I have something to hold over him,” She said and Mina narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumina Liu, do not kinkshame your brother into sending me a dead body for my garden,” She said sternly and Lumina rolled her eyes, sighing and laying back next to Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever you say, love,” She murmured and Mina turned, pressing a soft kiss to Lumina’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. You know that, right? I truly love you,” Mina said softly, and Lumina pulled Mina closer to her, their limbs tangling together as she pulled the covers over them both. She blew out the candle near the bed, plunging the room into darkness, but they could barely see each other through the moonlight filtering into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as the stars illuminate the sky, I will love you,” Mina felt surprised and unlimited warmth as the words she had said in her confession were said back to her, “But I have to add, even when the natural lights of the night cannot glow anymore, I will always be here. I will always guide you back home, back to me. I am as sure in my love for you as I am sure that the moon and the earth would not be able to survive without one another. I swear to you,” Lumina looked at her, taking Mina’s hand and pressing her lips against the back of it, looking at her with determination, “I will love you, even after the last star in this universe burns out, and I will never regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina felt the tears prickling at her eyes, and it seemed that Lumina noticed as well, since she gently wiped at Mina’s eyes, smiling softly, “Come here,” Lumina murmured, and Mina moved into her embrace, tucking her head under Lumina’s chin while the older woman ran her fingers through Mina’s hair comfortingly, humming something soft and mellow under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her eyes fluttered shut, her body falling into the bliss of the woman she loved holding her so delicately and her voice soothing her to sleep, Mina had one last thought before she gave into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing would bring me more joy than to marry this woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rest assured, a special package was delivered to Grimmstol only a few days later, and Mina’s garden seemed to be thriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone who had met Mina knew better than to ask why.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>